Cherry's Adventures of Stitch the Movie
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, Darla, Patch, Drell, and Hilda are back to relax in Hawaii to visit Lilo and Stitch. However, it is not much of a vacation when they find out that Gantu is back and has kidnapped Jumba for his old partner named Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel who demands a ransom of the other 625 experiments who were created along with Stitch.
1. Chapter 1

Darla was excited to have yet another adventure in Hawaii and this would be one where she would be doing something a lot of fun which Drell was saving as a surprise along the way. However, little did everyone know, on a certain planet in outer-space, there was a former captain plotting with an evil scientist who was old friends with Jumba. Everyone was packed up and there was another celebration going on in Hawaii and Lilo invited everyone to come celebrate with her and tell them all about it, especially Stitch.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Darla smiled as she began to try to close her luggage.

"I wonder what Drell wants you to do with Lilo after this adventure." Atticus said as he stood on top of her bed.

Darla then stepped back. "I know, I wish he'd tell me."

Atticus then pounced on top of Darla's bag and clicked it shut for her. "Guess we'll find out."

"Yeah." Darla nodded.

"I'm just excited about the food at this party we're gonna get to." Patch smiled.

"Yeah, there sure is gonna be plenty of food," Maisy said. "And isn't there also going to be some competition there as well?"

"Probably, I mostly heard about food and games." Darla shrugged with a smile.

Drell came into the little girl's room without knocking. "Are you kids ready?"

"Drell, knock on the door!" Atticus said sharply.

"Sorry, but I'm totally rushed, this is very important to me, let's go!" Drell sounded urgent.

"Why?" Patch asked. "What's the rush?"

"No time to explain, come on, let's go, go, go!" Drell clapped his hands together.

"Are you wearing a suit?" Maisy noticed.

"Let's GO!" Drell urged them. "Come on! Mo and Cherry are waiting for ya!"

"Okay, okay, we're coming." Darla said.

" **GOOO**!" Drell rushed them.

"Man, Drell's really tense today." Patch noticed as he walked beside Atticus.

"He sure is." Atticus said as he picked up his luggage and Darla's luggage.

Drell looked very nervous.

* * *

"Yo, Cherry, what's Drell's deal?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, he's just anxious because he forgot Hilda's birthday last week and he's gonna try to make it up to her by taking her to the party in Hawaii." Cherry said.

"Ohh." Atticus smirked.

"Hey, you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone!" Drell glared to Cherry.

"Must've had my fingers crossed." Cherry smirked to the warlock.

Atticus soon used his crystal powers and a birthday present appeared in Drell's hands.

Drell blinked and looked to the gift. "What's in here?"

"That's for Hilda, you'll find out later." Atticus replied.

"Oh, you dog..." Drell smiled coyly.

"There's a ruby necklace inside." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, Hilda loves rubies..." Drell smiled back.

"I had a hunch." Atticus chuckled.

"All right, let's go, go, go!" Drell then called.

And with that, they were now going on their way to Hawaii to meet Lilo and Stitch again.

* * *

"So, what did you dream about last night?" Mo asked Atticus and Patch.

"Gantu came back and he was talking to a gerbil." Patch said.

"Yeah, who thinks he's a hamster." Atticus laughed.

"A gerbil?" Cherry asked.

"Long story." Atticus cracked up. "I think he said his name was Hamsterwheel."

Patch snickered to that himself.

"I think you mean 'Hamsterviel'." Drell said.

"Isn't that what we just said?" Cherry asked.

Everyone then laughed and wondered what this 'gerbil alien' could possibly want as they were on their way to Hawaii.

* * *

It was a very beautiful day on the island as everyone gathered around and put food in place, built sandcastles, and played volleyball.

David was surfing, but then took a break once he saw his girlfriend. "Hey, Nani, you need some help?" he then asked. "Let me give you a hand."

Nani then threw everything at him. "Where's Lilo?"

"She's... Not with you?" David asked oddly.

"No." Nani shook her head.

Jumba and Pleakley came, dressed in rather old-fashioned swimsuits. Even they didn't know where Lilo was.

* * *

Lilo was with Stitch teaching him how to be a part of the Hawaiian community. Yuki, Teresa, and Elena were with Lilo, being her friend now after all.

"Today, you'll take your rightful place as part of the Hawaiian community," Lilo said to Stitch as he was hiding for now. "Are you ready?"

"Hajibah!" Stitch jumped out in a grass skirt, a blonde wig, a flower lei, and red sunglasses.

"Nice skirt." Teresa smirked.

"You don't have to dress up." Yuki said as she helped Stitch out of his disguise.

"Yeah, Yuki's right," Lilo smiled. "Just be yourself."

Stitch then turned into his full alien form with the four arms, antenna, and spikes on his back. "Hiii..." he then grinned and held out his paw.

"Maybe not that much yourself," Lilo winced. "Now, remember, in Hawaii, everybody calls each other 'cousin'. Not because we're all related, because we're one big ohana: one happy family."

"Yeah." Yuki, Teresa, and Elena nodded.

Stitch was nervous.

"You'll be fine," Lilo soothed. "Just say 'Aloha, cousin'."

Stitch walked with her and still stuck by her.

"Go on..." Lilo urged.

Stitch came up to a boy who was building a sandcastle, then hugged him. "Aloha, cousin!"

The boy yelled out and ran away.

"Maybe we should try someone else." Yuki said.

"I got it!" a man called.

Stitch saw a group playing volleyball and decided to join in, but his claws punctured the ball. The men looked over and saw their ball had been deflated.

"Heh... Aloha, cousin?" Stitch smiled nervously.

"Maybe he'll have better luck at the buffet." Elena smiled nervously.

"Mm, smells good." a man smiled.

"Okay, who wants to slice the pineapple?" Moses asked with a smile.

"Aggataga!" Stitch volunteered himself and took out a chainsaw.

"A chainsaw?" Teresa asked confused.

The people panicked and got worried about the use of the chainsaw.

"Hey, that's my chainsaw." David said.

Nani gave him a look.

* * *

Atticus and the others soon arrived with Hilda and where they went face-palmed as they saw what Stitch did. Stitch blinked and then crashed with the table and the food.

"That blue dude, he's, like, totally freaky." a man shuddered about Stitch.

"I told Lilo, no pets." Moses replied apologetically.

Stitch looked like he felt all alone. Lilo, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena frowned in sadness for Stitch as there spread a fire and this was not the best day ever.

"Hilda, I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen..." Drell said to the witch woman.

"It's quite alright, Drell." Hilda said.

"Um... Hilda, speaking of which..." Drell reached into his pocket. "I was wondering if... Maybe if you would like to-"

"Drell, you forgot my birthday, I don't know..." Hilda looked away.

"But he has something for you." Patch smiled.

"Hmph!" Hilda huffed.

"Hilda, please, I can change..." Drell assured.

"Would you at least see the present he got for you?" Cherry asked,

Hilda hummed and turned over.

Drell smiled and handed the box to her. "Happy Birthday, Hilda."

Hilda was still mad at Drell, but accepted his present for her anyway. Drell looked rather nervous.

Hilda opened it to see her favorite gemstone and beamed brightly. "Ooh!"

"So do you like it?" Drell asked nervously.

"I love it..." Hilda smiled to Drell, but then smirked.

Drell's eyes widened. Hilda grabbed his tie and pulled his face into her face so she could kiss him.

"Looks like the necklace worked like a charm." Patch smiled.

"Good one." Cherry smirked.

Drell and Hilda smiled as they held each other.

Darla sighed to Lilo and Stitch. "I better go see them."

"I'll come with you." Patch and Maisy said.

Darla smiled to them and went on the way to Lilo's house.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now after dark and Stitch was practicing saying hello, but he frowned as he was all alone. Lilo was scooping up strawberry ice cream into a bowl as someone came to the door.

"Is David or Lilo's friends early?" Nani wondered as she had a date tonight. She soon went up to the door to see who was at the door.

It was Darla, Patch, and Maisy.

"Oh, Darla, how nice to see you," Nani smiled. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay, I have a date. Jumba and Pleakley are gonna watch Lilo and her slumber party."

"We're here to try and cheer up Stitch." Patch said.

"Come right in." Nani invited.

"Lilo's having a slumber party?" Darla asked in excitement.

"I know, I was surprised too, but it seems those girls are really going to be Lilo's friends now," Nani smiled. "Too bad Myrtle's sick though."

"Myrtle got sick?" Patch asked.

"That's what we heard anyway..." Nani shrugged.

"I think she only made that up just not to be with Lilo." Maisy said.

"Well, come on in, I better check on Pleakley." Nani said.

Darla, Maisy, and Patch nodded as Lilo then held a bowl of ice cream and came over to a new way to go up to her room. Darla, Maisy, and Patch started to follow her.

"Ooh, how futuristic~" Maisy purred as they floated up to Lilo's bedroom.

* * *

Stitch was practicing his social skills, but frowned as he was unable to make himself happy.

Lilo came in with her ice cream. "I brought ice cream, and look who came to visit?~"

"Hey there, buddy." Patch greeted.

Stitch looked over, he gave a weak wave and frowned sadly.

"It wasn't that bad," Lilo soothed as she sat down across from him. "After you left, I got to help put out the fire."

"Oh..." Stitch moaned. "No cousins."

"Hey, it's okay; you'll find your cousins soon." Maisy assured him.

"You're a part of our ohana now, but getting everybody else to like you is harder," Lilo soothed her pet. "Trust me. I know."

"I'm freaky." Stitch pouted.

"You're different and you're one of a kind." Patch comforted.

"Yeah! Like Frankenstein!" Lilo beamed.

Stitch groaned and then buried his face in his ice cream.

"I guess that didn't work..." Darla bit her lip.

"So Lilo, I hear you are having a sleepover." Darla smiled.

"Yeah," Lilo smiled back. "The girls should be here any minute."

"So are they getting used to things around your house?" Patch asked.

"Some things surprise them once in a while, but I think they'll adjust just fine." Lilo smiled.

"If they are our friends, then they'll be fine." Darla smiled.

Lilo smiled back.

Patch sniffed the air. "Smells like Kibbles and Bits is being cooked on fire."

"That must be Pleakley cooking." Lilo said.

"Gross." Maisy winced.

"Can't he order a pizza?" Darla shuddered.

"I don't think he's learned that they deliver pizza." Lilo said.

"Let's hope Nani tells him..." Darla face-palmed.

Stitch decided to go see Jumba.

"I'm gonna be with Stitch for a while." Patch said.

"You go ahead." Darla agreed as she picked up Maisy in her arms.

The girls then came downstairs to look out the window and wait for the other girls to show up. Patch began to follow Stitch as he was going to go see Jumba.

* * *

"Insert tab 'A' into chromosome 'B'..." Jumba said to himself as he was working in something.

"Uh, Jumba?" Stitch came in.

" **SPIES!** " Jumba yelped and covered his invention and turned to see the two. "Oh, 626, Patch, what do you want? I'm busy doing genius work here."

"Oh... I have no cousins." Stitch said in his alien language.

"Yeah, what he said." Patch said.

"No cousins?" Jumba replied. "Well, of course not. We are each one of a kind, you and I, evil genius scientist and evil genius creation, all alone in infinite universe. Sure, you have maybe found tiny adopted Earth family, but we have no, as you say, cousins."

Stitch bowed his head and his ears drooped. "Oh."

"But what if he did have cousins aliens like him or somewhat like him?" Patch asked.

Jumba's eyes seemed to widen at that.

"Jumba, is there something you're not telling us?" Patch asked suspiciously.

"Um, I'm very busy!" Jumba tried to get rid of them.

Stitch left the room.

"Hmm..." Patch hummed out of suspicion.

* * *

Pleakley had ordered pizza as Nani and David suggested and was in Nani's room to get dressed in an Earth disguise.

"You must be Pleakley." Maisy said, unsure how to react.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Pleakley giggled, he wore a black wig with a heart tank top and blue jeans.

"Why are you disguising yourself as a woman?" Maisy asked.

"Convincing, isn't it?" Pleakley smiled as he bounced the wig.

Maisy rolled her eyes slightly.

* * *

There was then a shaking of the house which was then followed by the ring of the doorbell.

"Must be the pizza," Pleakley smiled and rushed to the door. "I'll get it!" he then opend the door and saw a familiar whale alien glaring at him. "Gantu!" he then shut the door and closed the blind, running away from the door.

"Let me guess, he's that whale head guy, right?" Maisy asked.

"That's who Gantu is..." Pleakley nodded fearfully.

"He's come back for Stitch!" Lilo gasped. "Hurry, we can sneak out the back!"

Jumba saw this and went back into his room.

"Jumba, where are you going?" Pleakley asked.

"I have to take care of thing!" Jumba replied. He soon saw Atticus in his room as he was examining something that looked like it was Jumba's newest invention.

"What is that?" Pleakley poked his head in the room.

Jumba held his invention under a cloth. "What is what?"

There was then a scream heard as Gantu tried to break into the house.

"You can't have Stitch, you big dummy!" Lilo sneered.

"Yeah, you fatty!" Stitch added in.

"Yeah, so leave!" Patch barked.

"I'm not fat and I'm not here for the failed Experiment 626!" Gantu growled and shot a net at Stitch, trapping him into it. "Where's Jumba?"

"You'll never find him!" Patch growled.

"You must take this and hide." Jumba handed his covered invention.

"Oh, no, this is something bad..." Pleakley was nervous. "Evil and bad."

The two then argued and unknown to them, a tiny purple pod came out from the invention and it was marked '625'.

"Oh, for the love of peat; I'll take this and hide it!" Atticus glared as he snatched the covered invention.

"Not to make a peep, strong human boy or entire galaxy is doomed!" Jumba told him.

Atticus soon did a okay sign before hiding inside the trunk with the covered invention. Jumba then sat on the trunk and pretended to knit.

Atticus grunted slightly from the extra weight, but he kept himself quiet with the invention. "I wonder what this thing is anyway?" he then asked himself.

"Quiet in there." Jumba whispered.

"Oops, sorry..." Atticus replied.

The roof was the moved from the house. "Jumba Jookiba..."

"Gantu," Jumba smiled nervously. "Not see long time."

"Where are they?" Gantu demanded.

"They?" Jumba replied. "Who they?"

"The other 625 experiments." Gantu snarled.

 _'The other 625 experiments? So then there are others like Stitch.'_ Atticus thought to himself with a smile.

"You must have me confused with other evil scientist." Jumba chuckled nervously.

Gantu spotted a pod and picked it up in his enormous fingers. "What have we here?~"

"Is, uh, ping-pong ball," Jumba lied. "Is Earth sport. Like tennis, but tinier."

Gantu soon picked him up by the head. "You're a bad liar, Jumba, where are the other experiment pods?" he glared to the four-eyed alien.

"I never discuss scientific research with big dummies." Jumba glared back.

"Then perhaps you'll discuss it with your former partner, Dr. Hamsterviel." Gantu challenged.

"Hamsterviel is alive?!" Jumba replied in shock.

"And he wants his experiments back!" Gantu snarled as he then took Jumba away with him to his ship to take him to outer-space.

"Jumba, is everything okay out there?" Atticus muffled.

There was then no answer.

"Jumba...?" Atticus repeated.

As soon as he got no answer, Atticus used his god-like strength to break open the trunk.

He looked around and heard a ship taking off. "Gantu kidnapped Jumba!"

"There you are." Cherry came right behind him.

"Yike!" Atticus yelped as he shot through the roof with the covered invention.

Cherry winced at the crash and watched as Atticus crashed back down on the floor. "Did I scare you?"

"You startled me." Atticus glared.

"Sorry..." Cherry replied.

"Sometimes I don't think you are..." Atticus stood up with the invention and looked around. "Where's Stitch and the girls?"

* * *

Outside, Gantu was taking off with the evil genius alien.

"He's taking Jumba!" Lilo called out.

"Oh, no, Jumba!" Stitch cried for his creator.

"And looks like the girls just arrived." Darla said as she saw Lilo's new friends arrive.

"Sorry we're late, Lilo, but Yuki had trouble finding her pillow." Teresa said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yuki asked.

Stitch tried to keep Gantu from taking off, but he was then hit by the back burners and the ship was able to take off with Jumba as his hostage.

"Quick, to Jumba's ship!" Darla said.

"How will we catch up?" Elena asked.

Stitch rolled into a ball and went one direction.

"Where are you going?!" Lilo went after him. "Wait up!"

* * *

They were going behind the bushes and looked to see a familiar spacecraft.

"Jumba and Pleakley's ship..." Lilo, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena said together in dawned realization.

"Quick, everyone inside." Patch said.

"Don't we need keys?" Elena asked.

Stitch came to the controls and hot wired them to make the engine go.

"Looks like we don't." Teresa said.

"Is this legal?" Yuki asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Lilo promised.

Stitch laughed as they then took off in Jumba and Pleakley's ship and were leaving the planet Earth.

"Wahoo!" Darla smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Meanwhile...**_

David and Nani were coming back from their date.

"I still can't believe how much money that food was." Nani said.

"We split the bill, but I paid the tip." David replied.

"David, I don't think I'm ready for a real date yet..." Nani said to him. "Things are still kinda lolo around here."

"Come on, how bad can it be?" David asked.

The two then looked in horror to see the house had been invaded.

"Oh, no..." Nani frowned.

The two came into the house to look for the others.

"Oh, hi, guys." Pleakley saw them as he came with Cherry and Atticus.

"Hi." Atticus said.

"Where's Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba?" Nani asked.

"That probably would've been a good idea..." Cherry sounded nervous.

"You mean you don't know?!" Nani gawked.

"I was inside a trunk." Atticus said.

"I don't believe this..." Nani groaned and rushed off to her car. "David, you stay here in case anybody comes back, I'm going to town to look for them."

"I'm sure it's okay," David smiled. "She's probably just hanging out with her new friends."

* * *

 _ **Back in space...**_

Stitch turned the ship around in a full circle, making the girls cheer.

"Do it again!" Darla beamed.

"Ha! Jumba!" Stitch pointed ahead once he spotted Gantu's ship.

"Quick, shoot at Gantu's rockets!" Patch told him.

Stitch smirked and then started to shoot at Gantu. The girls started to cheer for Stitch.

"It's like we're in our own movie!" Yuki giggled.

"626, please to be sharper with the shooting!" Jumba groaned.

Stitch fired another rocket at the ship.

"Ha! Right up his after-burner!" Jumba laughed at that.

"Again!" Patch smiled.

Gantu was gaining a lot of damage on his ship from Stitch. Stitch laughed as he stood on top of the controls.

"You had coffee today, didn't you?" Lilo looked to her pet.

"Coconut cake and coffee!" Stitch laughed.

"That explains it." Patch said.

Gantu then activated his boosters to make a sharp turn.

"That way! That way!" Lilo pointed.

Stitch nodded and turned to get on Gantu's tail.

"Shoot again!" Patch cheered.

Gantu locked Stitch on target and was about to shoot the ship, but Stitch dodged it.

"Good steering." Darla smiled.

"Mahalo." Stitch thanked her, but unfortunately..

They were instantly hit with another shot which then made the power go down.

"We lost all power!" Darla informed them.

"My turn this time..." Gantu nastily said as he then used hyperdrive to get away from his enemies.

"Oh, no..." Patch said as he had an idea before gulping. "Here goes nothing."

Patch soon used his magic to teleport into Gantu's ship unfortunately was teleported into the same place as Jumba and where Gantu still got away with Jumba, but this time he had something or someone extra.

* * *

"Patch, you've come to be saving me!" Jumba looked to the spotted puppy.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"Jumba is so glad to see you." Jumba smiled.

"So, what does Gantu want with you anyway?" Patch asked.

"Other experiments Jumba create when he was evil scientist back in the day." Jumba told him.

"Other experiments?" Patch asked. "You mean there are more besides Stitch?"

"Well, be thinking about it," Jumba replied with a shrug. "Stitch is number 626 after all."

"That makes sense." Patch said before he was sucked out of there and was brought into Gantu's free hand.

* * *

"I thought I picked up something unusual..." Gantu smirked as he gripped Patch into his large hand.

"Hello, Big Dummy, long time no see..." Patch sneered.

Gantu soon tightened his grip and where as if for some mysterious reason Patch's strength was being transferred to Gantu. And where even if he was just a teenage pup; the big alien couldn't take any chances with him, so Gantu kept Patch in his grip.

* * *

Back with the others, they were unable to catch up with Gantu and were now being lowered back to Earth. The ship slowly landed back in its landing spot and it started to rain.

"I think we're out of gas..." Lilo frowned.

"Eh." Stitch nodded.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back in the Pelekai house..._**

 **'This is an emergency announcement from Earth Central Command,'** the TV said as David was sitting sleepily on the couch. **'Aliens from outer-space have invaded Earth and are kidnapping our most brilliant scientists for unknown purposes.'**

Lilo then came through the door with her friends.

"Lilo, I knew you were okay," David smiled to her. "Hey, you're missing our favorite movie."

Stitch then shook himself dry, accidentally soaking the girls instantly.

"Stitch!" Darla winced.

"Sorry..." Stitch replied.

"Does Nani know we were out past my bedtime?" Lilo walked over to her sister's boyfriend.

"Yeah, she's out looking for you." David nodded as Stitch crawled away.

David soon noticed that someone was missing from the group. "Hey, where's Patch?" he then asked.

"Jumba was kidnapped by Gantu," Darla said. "Patch must've used his magic to help save him."

"The Big Dummy?" David asked about Gantu.

"Yep." Lilo nodded.

"Aw, you and Stitch can handle him." David reassured.

"Hey, where'd Stitch go?" Teresa asked.

David merely shrugged.

"Stitch?" Lilo looked around, climbing up the stairs to Jumba and Pleakley's room. "Stitch...?"

* * *

Stitch was in the other room with Cherry, Atticus, and Mo.

"Gantu was kidnapped by Jumba, he was after this." Cherry held Jumba's new invention in her arms.

Atticus soon took the covered invention back before taking off the cover and placing it on Jumba's table.

"Hey!" Cherry pouted to him.

"Ooh~" Stitch purred.

"What is it?" Darla wondered.

"It's some of Jumba's evil science." Pleakley replied.

 **'Container ready,'** the orb-shaped invention spoke to them. **'Select experiment.'**

Atticus soon activated it as it opened up and showed many experiment pods.

"It's more illegal genetic experiments!" Pleakley's eye widened.

"You mean there are more besides Stitch?" Mo asked.

"Well, Stitch is Number 626," Pleakley replied. "This must be the other 625!"

"They don't look like him." Yuki frowned.

"I think they were dehydrated for transport." Cherry figured.'

"How do they work?" Lilo asked.

"First, there are actually 624 experiments left inside this thing and second, the only way they are activated is if they are doused in water which would be very dangerous." Atticus said as he pressed a button on the device to close it.

"How do you know there's only 624 left, Mr. I-Know-Everything-About-Nothing?" Cherry scoffed.

"Because while I was in the trunk; I heard everything that went on between Jumba and Gantu and where he found one of the experiment pods on the floor." Atticus said.

"Oh..." Cherry bit her lip.

Mo snickered to her and lightly hit her arm.

"With more Stitches, I bet we could rescue Jumba and Patch," Lilo smiled in excitement. "We could activate one and go back into space-"

"Hold it!" Pleakely stopped her as he took the invention. "Hold everything! These experiments are highly unstable and very dangerous! We're gonna keep these locked up, safe and dry," he then began to make the trunk into a security safe spot for the experiments. "And as for you all, you must never, repeat never open that container! If one of those pods gets wet, it could create mass mayhem and planet wide panic! Got it?"

"Got it." Lilo and the girls smiled.

"Smish!" Stitch also smiled.

"Good." Atticus nodded.

"I guess we should go to bed now." Teresa said.

"Yeah." Yuki nodded.

* * *

The girls and Stitch then came out of the room and ran into Nani.

"Lilo, thank goodness you're okay!" Nani hugged her sister nice and tight.

"Stop it!" Lilo groaned and got out of the hug. "You're hugging me to death!"

"Where were you?" Nani asked. "What happened?"

Lilo started to explain everything. "Captain Gantu came back and kidnapped Jumba, so me and Stitch hot-wired the spaceship, and the girls then showed up for the slumber party and we chased 'em into outer space which was really cool, but then-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Nani stopped her. "While David and I went to dinner, you went to outer-space?"

Lilo firmly folded her arms. "I'm not finished."

"Sorry..." Nani mumbled.

"So Gantu got away and we ran out of power," Lilo then continued. "And then Stitch saved the ship and Patch teleported to save Jumba, and then we came home, and then you came home, and tried to hug me to death. Now I'm finished."

"I thought you said I had nothing to be worried about?" Nani asked Pleakley.

"Atticus got locked in a foot locker." Pleakley replied.

"And why are you wearing my favorite T-Shirt?" Nani frowned. "It's not even your color."

"What are we gonna do about Jumba?" Darla asked.

"What am I, an astronaut?" Nani replied. "He was abducted by aliens, guys."

"But we can't just forget about Jumba or Patch, they're apart of our ohanas." Atticus said.

Nani sighed and gave in. She then used the phone and called Cobra Bubbles, but so far, only got his secretary. While she did that, Pleakley used the intergalactic version of the yellow pages called the 'Intergalactic Periwinkle Pages' and started to call different planets to see if Jumba and Patch were there or not.


	4. Chapter 4

"I bet one of those other experiments could help us," Cherry sighed. "Too bad Pleakley said not to open it."

"Where'd Stitch go?" Lilo asked.

Stitch then went to Atticus and whispered something to him.

"I'll try, buddy." Atticus smiled.

The two then went to the trunk and moved around it, then they both snapped their fingers and freed Jumba's newest invention.

"I'm going to get blamed for this somehow, I just know it..." Cherry looked nervous. "I-I better go to Drell..."

"NO!" Mo tackled her and covered her mouth. "You'll just squeal on us!"

"Now all we need to do is get one of them wet." Atticus smirked.

Cherry muffled and squealed as she struggled.

* * *

The girls went in the bathroom and Lilo filled the tub with water.

"Okay, I think that's enough water." Yuki said.

"Now we just have to find the right experiment." Atticus said.

Stitch came with the invention, about to throw it into the water.

" **WAIT!** We don't need all of them!" Darla stopped him. "Just look for someone who can recharge the ship."

Stitch then backed up and turned the invention on.

 **'Container ready, select experiment.'** the invention spoke.

Cherry struggled to get free from Mo's grasp.

Atticus started to look through each experiment that was shown. "No... No... No..." he muttered to himself, then stopped to Experiment 221 whose primary function was electrical power surge. "Ooh, this looks promising!" he then selected that experiment and a green pod came out with the number written on it.

Cherry then got free and rushed off.

"We'll get her back later..." Atticus said before he came to the tub and then dropped the pod into it.

 **'Experiment 221 activated.'** the invention announced.

The tub then began to glow.

"Alright, time to see what this one looks like." Elena said.

"This is exciting to meet more Stitches." Teresa had to admit.

The tub then glowed brightly and there came a yellow creature with beady blue eyes and a wavy tail with long antenna who then laughed wickedly and started to make the power go out and then ran out the window, causing more and more power outages.

"Well, that just happened..." Darla blinked.

"Oh, cousin lost..." Stitch frowned. "Jumba and Patch lost..."

"You have a lot of lost issues." Lilo said.

Stitch groaned and hit his head on the window sill.

"Not helping." Darla said.

"Sorry," Lilo said before she then had an idea. "But if we can find 221, I bet we can find Jumba. Come on, I'll go get a flashlight."

"But Lilo, it's late, your sister won't like this." Yuki frowned.

"Come on, it's better than just waiting it out, let's get going." Lilo insisted.

"She does make a good point." Elena shrugged.

"We might wanna place pillows in your sleeping bags and bed in case Nani comes up to Lilo's room." Atticus suggested.

The girls nodded.

"We're sneaking out." Lilo nodded firmly.

"Ooh, spy mission!" Stitch laughed.

With that, they then took their leave to go after Jumba, Patch, and Gantu.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry came into the hotel. Cherry ran into the room and accidentally knocked down Drell, ending up on top of him.

" **CHERRY!** " Drell glared.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Cherry crawled back up into a corner nervously. "I can explain..."

"Please do..." Drell put his hands on his hips.

Cherry then giggled. "Funny story, just laugh at it already... But, Pleakley told us specifically not to open Jumba's new invention and release one of his other experiments, but get this, they did it anyway!" she then cracked up laughing. "They are in so much trouble with you, right?"

"About time." Drell said.

"HA! Finally! Someone else is in trouble with you!" Cherry laughed. "I'm finally off the hook!"

"Did I say that?" Drell asked.

Cherry then sunk to the floor. "Well, no, but..."

"It's about time they activated one of them." Drell said.

Cherry then stood up and walked away with a groan. "Once a scapegoat always a scapegoat, I can't even get him to yell at anyone else!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Meanwhile with Patch and Jumba..._**

"Prepare yourself for cruel and interminable torture." Gantu smirked darkly to Patch and Jumba.

"If I only had my strength back; I'd teach you a lesson." Patch grunted.

"We're not afraid of torture," Jumba challenged as he was held in an upside down prison chamber. "Excepting maybe a litle bit."

"I'm certain Dr. Hamsterviel will find your 'little bit'." Gantu replied.

"By any chance, does guy look like a gerbil?" Patch asked.

"I'll be honest with you, he looks more like a gerbil than a hamster to me." Gantu whispered.

"How long is his tail?" Patch asked, deadpanned.

"You'll see..." Gantu mumbled.

Eventually, the tiny villain appeared, he had white fur with a bushy brown tail, long rabbit-like ears, beady red eyes, and had a red cape with a golden H imprinted on it. "Gantu, you're late."

"Ah, Dr. Jacques von Hamsterwheel." Jumba greeted his old friend.

"Hamsterviel, it is Hamsterviel!" the creature glared. "You stole my evil genius experiments, Jumba!" he then looked to Patch. "And vhat is that thing?!"

"I am an earth creature called a Dalmatian and your experiments?! No way, they are Jumba's!" Patch barked.

"He is right, the genius was all mine." Jumba added firmly.

" **VHAT?!** " Hamsterviel didn't like that and started to jump up and punch the air, unable to hit Jumba or Patch. "Come down here and say zhat!"

"Funny, you are shorter than I am remembering, but you still have twitchy nose like gerbil." Jumba smirked.

"I am not gerbil-like! I am hamster-like!" Hamsterviel glared. "You vith your four eyes and inexplicable accent!"

"You are not hamster-like, you idiot!" Patch barked.

"Vhy you-" Hamsterviel snarled.

"Ahem!" Gantu cleared his throat as he took out a pod. "Anyway, I did find this one experiment pod, so I brought him to you for interrogation."

"Only vun?!" Hamsterviel looked insulted. "You incompetent fish head of a minion! I kick your stinky over-sized feet!" he then attempted to kick until he thought about what Gantu said. "Vait... Vhat? Interrogation? All right, you take zhis!" he then tried to punch Jumba and Patch. "And zhat! Don't just stand there... **BRING ME A PHONE BOOK!** " he then demanded to Gantu.

Gantu snarled and walked away to get a phone book or two for the rodent alien. After he left it got awkward for the three of them.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back on Earth..._**

"He couldn't have gone too far..." Lilo said as she was with her friends, looking for Experiment 221.

Stitch came up to a very large rock and lifted it up, not finding the experiment, then slammed it back down on the ground.

"Quiet!" the girls warned him.

"Ih." Stitch nodded, then went to a smaller rock and looked under it, but still no Experiment 221.

"We should look at places with plenty of electricity." Atticus said.

"Stitch, do you have night vision?" Cherry asked.

Stitch nodded, then used it and looked around and found electrical sparks. "I got him!" he then said in alien language.

"Maybe he went this way..." Lilo was about to walk one way as Stitch went the other way with the others.

Yuki, Teresa, and Elena came behind Lilo and pulled her the other way to where Stitch was going.

"Heeeey!" Lilo frowned.

"Follow the alien with night vision." Atticus said.

* * *

 ** _Back in outer space..._**

"If you do not tell me vhere the other experiments are, I vill begin vith the threatening!" Hamsterviel threatened.

"Your threatenings do not threaten me." Jumba mocked.

"Then I vill threaten your family." Hamsterviel said.

"HA!" Jumba laughed. "I have no family!"

"You don't even know where my family lives on Earth." Patch smirked.

"Perhaps I will activate the one experiment pod and leave you both to its tortures." Hamsterviel smirked back.

"Experiment 625?" Jumba panicked from memory. "Ohh... He has all powers the same as 626..."

Hamsterviel laughed in victory. "He'll torture your little doughboy body into talking! Activate the experiment!"

Gantu took out the pod and dropped it into a cup of water. The cup then shook and rattled as it began to glow.

"RUN!" Hamsterviel told Gantu so Patch and Jumba would be tortured.

"Should we be worried?" Patch whispered.

"625 has same abilities as 626, he could destroy us both." Jumba sounded terrified.

* * *

After a while, the experiment was born, it was about the same size, only slightly chubby, as Stitch and had dark yellow fur and had a shiny red nose and had dog-like ears with a tuft of fur on his head and he growled at them at first. Patch winced a bit, expecting something bad to happen.

The chubby alien came close, then held his stomach. "Whoa, boy, am I hungry!" He then groaned. "You guys got anything to eat around here?"

"Huh? Um, sorry, no." Patch shook his head.

"Hmm..." Experiment 625 hummed. "Guess I'll have to make something."

"Um, aren't you gonna destroy us or something?" Patch asked in confusion.

"Maybe later.." Experiment 625 replied as he then appeared to be making sandwiches.

"Jumba, explanation, now." Patch said to the former evil scientist.

"This is not possible..." Jumba remarked. "625, why are you not annihilating us?"'

"Eh, I'll do that another time..." Experiment 625 shrugged and continued to make sandwiches. "You guys hungry?"

Jumba and Patch looked to each other strangely and oddly as the experiment was a lazy coward and only made sandwiches. Jumba then remembered the rest about 625's programming.

"Sure, what do ya got?" Patch smiled.

"Ham and tuna for right now." Experiment 625 smiled back.

"Pass then, besides; I'm not suppose to have human food except if it's on the ground, then it's for the dog; that's the rule of the canine." Patch smiled.

"Suit yourself." Experiment 625 replied as he then munched on the two sandwiches he had offered.

* * *

Gantu and Hamsterviel came into the room and stopped in shock to see that neither Jumba or Patch had been attacked by the alien creation.

"Funny thing, 625 has all powers of 626, even has advanced language programming," Jumba chuckled, explaining to the two why they were not under attack. "Unfortunately, he is also lazy coward. But makes great sandwiches."

"Ham or tuna?" Experiment 625 offered.

Hamsterviel growled in response. " **I AM IRKED!** "

"I guess your attempt to scare us failed." Patch laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Back on Earth..._**

The girls and Stitch came to a fence and they saw some green electrical sparks.

Lilo looked through a tiny hole and looked to the others. "It's on the other side of the fence!"

Stitch then lifted and helped each of the girls up. They then landed on a tent and a certain familiar redheaded girl ran out screaming with three new girls.

"Lilo, what're _you_ doing here with those traitors?" Myrtle glared, flashing your flashlight on the girl.

"You're having a camp-out?" Lilo flinched slightly. "But you told us that you were sick."

"I am sick, sick of you!" Myrtle sneered.

"Yeeeeah!" Myrtle's new posse jeered.

"Wow, you're right, that is annoying." Elena said to Darla.

"Told ya." Darla said.

"Who are these girls?" Teresa asked.

"Unlike what you could've been, my new friends," Myrtle replied and the three seemed to be distaff counterparts of Yuki, Teresa, and Elena. "Jillian, Kali, and Lilly."

"We thought we saw Stitch's cousin here." Darla said.

"Cousin?" Myrtle gave an odd look.

"Yeah, we're looking for a genetic experiment from another galaxy so we can recharge a spaceship and rescue Jumba from aliens!" Lilo replied.

Myrtle's eyes widened, but she narrowed them then. "You're a liar."

"No, she's not, it was right in your yard, right over there." Darla pointed up.

However, they saw the zapping light to see it was a bug zapper.

"Oh, I guess the electricity was only coming from the bug zapper." Atticus said as he looked over the fence.

"Oh, man, that's embarrassing." Cherry said for Stitch and the little girls.

"You can say that again." Darla sighed.

"That's a bug electrocuter, not an alien," Myrtle scoffed. "You guys and Lilo's disconfigured dog are total freaks!"

"Yeeeeah!" Jillian, Kali, and Lilly agreed like how Yuki, Teresa, and Elena would in the old days.

Elena folded her arms and looked to Stitch. "You can spit acid on 'em if you want."

Stitch then hocked up some saliva in his mouth which scared Myrtle and her new friends away and ran inside the house in alarm.

"What now?" Darla frowned.

Lilo sighed in defeat. "Come on, let's just go to bed right now."

Stitch then snorted his saliva back up and the group kept walking. However, just as they left, Experiment 221 came out from a corner and cut out the bug zapper and laughed wickedly on the way.

"It's really late." Cherry said as they came back to the Pelekai house.

"I just hope Patch will be okay up there..." Atticus looked up into the skies.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." Cherry said.

Atticus sighed as they walked along.

* * *

 ** _A while later..._**

Lilo opened the door slightly. "Don't let Nani hear us," She whispered to the others as she opened the door. "It's so past my bedtime!"

"Lilo!" Nani turned on the lights and glared to her sister, shocking everyone instantly. "It is so past your bedtime!"

Lilo looked to the others and screamed as she ran with the girls and Stitch, then were transported straight up to her bedroom.

" **AND DON'T FORGET TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH!** " Nani then sharply added.

"That was shocking." Elena said.

* * *

Stitch and the girls were now back in their pajamas and getting ready for bed.

"I guess we should start the slumber part of the slumber party," Teresa said. "And I can't believe Myrtle already replaced us!"

"I guess we now have seen what happens when she loses some friends." Elena said.

"How soon until she loses those friends?" Teresa nearly scoffed.

"Not soon, I don't think," Yuki replied. "It's a lot better here, Lilo never tells us what to do all the time or makes us play dolls."

"Wait, she makes you play dolls?" Lilo asked.

"All the time..." Teresa groaned. "I hate it!"

"I liked it for a little while until it got annoying." Elena added.

"I'd rather play hockey." Yuki pouted.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Jumba and Patch..._**

Jumba was singing a song to himself which was the Russian version of '100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall'. After a while, the phone was heard ringing.

"Hm?" Jumba looked over. "Phone..."

"Oh, thank goodness." Patch sighed out of relief.

"Um... Helping me get to it...?" Jumba asked.

"But how?" Patch pouted. "I'm locked up too!"

"Do you having abilities of telekinesis?" Jumba then asked since the puppy was no ordinary puppy.

"Ohh, right, my magic." Patch said before using his magic on the phone and brought it over to them.

The phone then floated and Jumba had it to his ear.

 ** _'Is Jumba there?'_** Pleakley's voice asked, sounding exhausted.

"This is he him speaking." Jumba replied.

"And Patch too." Patch added.

* * *

"Jumba and Patch..." Pleakley said which alerted both Nani and Atticus. " **IT'S JUMBA AND PATCH!** "

"Pleakley, how did you get number for Gantu's detention cell?" Jumba asked.

"I just called the number listed here 'Detention Cell Phone'," Pleakley replied, looking in his book, then chuckled. "Oh! Cell Phone! I get it!"

"Patch, are you and Jumba alright?" Atticus asked on the phone.

"Yeah, we're just fine, no worries," Patch replied. "By the way, Atticus, I met that rat guy we dreamt about the other night, his name's Hamsterwheel."

"He would correct us and say 'Viel'." Jumba chuckled.

"I thought that's what I said." Patch smirked.

"Oh, that reminds me of a joke, I have to be telling you!" Jumba laughed.

* * *

After a while, an alarm signaled Hamsterviel and Gantu as Jumba was telling a joke to Pleakley and Atticus.

"So then, monkey says to rabbi-" Jumba was about to tell the punchline.

"What's going on in here?" Gantu demanded.

"Excuse me, you're interrupting his punchline!" Patch glared.

"Sorry." Gantu replied.

" **STOP APOLOGIZING!** " Hamsterviel sneered.

"Uh, sorry." Gantu said then.

Hamsterviel climbed up the phone book collection and swiped the phone away from the four-eyed alien and dalmatian puppy. "Give me that!"

"No, we're still talking on the phone!" Patch barked.

Hamsterviel growled and kept the phone anyway. "Now listen to me, you callers of Jumba and Earth scum, you..."

"I am not Earth scum!" Patch called out.

"Whatever!" Hamsterviel glared.

"Yes? Yes?" Pleakley said as he listened to what the rodent alien wanted from him, then looked to Nani and Atticus. "It's the kidnapper." he then agreed as he stayed on the line.

"What's he saying?" Atticus asked.

"He says he wants all 624 other experiments as a ransom, or we'll never see Jumba and Patch alive!" Pleakley said before sobbing at the last part.

"What?!" Atticus asked out of shock.

"Wait for my phone call," Hamsterviel continued. "I will then tell you the ransom exchange location and call you many nasty names!" he then laughed wickedly. " **HANG THAT UP!** "

Gantu then hung up the phone.

"No, slam it!" Hamsterviel glared.

"Oh, sorry." Gantu replied, then slammed the phone a little harder.

"You'll never get away with this." Patch said.

Hamsterviel just laughed at him.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Pleakley panicked. "What are we gonna do?!"

"Pleakley, calm down! All we have to do is wait for Cobra Bubbles to get here tomorrow." Atticus said.

"He's right," Nani said. "Now, it's been a long day for all of us, I think we should get some sleep."

"Sleep does sound pretty good..." Mo agreed.

"I'm not even tired." Cherry sounded restless.

"Really?" Pleakley asked.

"Yes, you can all sleep if you want..." Cherry shrugged.

The others then shrugged and went to get some sleep. Cherry then sat on the couch and turned on the TV to pass the time while everyone else went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day came sooner than anyone thought. Once the sun came up, Cherry finally seemed to fall asleep and there was even a rooster crow. Nani got the door and saw the agent/social worker.

"You called?" Cobra looked to Nani.

"Cobra," Nani smiled. "How are you?"

"Sleepy..." Cobra stalked inside the house.

"Sorry." Atticus said.

"Cobra, Cobra, thank goodness!" Pleakley rushed to the man.

"Hello, son." Patrick also came.

"Oh... Hey, Dad." Atticus smiled.

"So I guess you heard too." Cherry said.

"You bet," Patrick said as he came with Cobra. "So, there are other experiments before Stitch, I feel like I should've seen this coming."

"Yeah, there are, um, 623 experiments left in Jumba's invention." Atticus gulped.

"623?" Patrick took out a file. "That's not in our records."

"Uh, yeah, me, Stitch, and the girls kind of activated one of the experiments so we could get enough electricity from it to power up Jumba's and Pleakley's ship." Atticus admitted.

"Hmm..." Patrick hummed to that.

"I told Drell, he didn't care..." Cherry scoffed. "Of course if I did it, he would twist my neck open and drink the fluids."

"No, he must have seen this coming." Patrick said.

"I hate him, can I torture him?" Cherry asked.

"Would you like for him to torture you back?" Atticus asked.

"Ugh, will I ever win?" Cherry groaned.

"Don't know." Patrick shrugged.

Cherry sighed and walked off.

* * *

Lilo's friends were coming downstairs after getting dressed.

"That was a great night's sleep." Elena smiled.

"Even though Jumba's gone." Teresa said.

"Yeah." Yuki said.

The three girls then stopped and looked up to see Cobra Bubbles.

"Um, hello." Elena greeted.

"Hello, young ladies, you must be Lilo and Darla's friends." Cobra replied.

"Erm... Y-Yes, sir..." Yuki sounded nervous.

"Don't worry, girls, Mr. Bubbles here is a very good man." Atticus told them.

"Did you ever kill anyone?" Teresa asked like Lilo did when they had first met.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here on official business," Cobra replied. "We must wait for Hamsterviel's next call. Once we have the rendezvous location, Pleakley, Patrick, and I will exchange all the remaining experiments for Jumba and Patch. From there, we follow the governmental procedure."

"But he wants all 624; if he notices we have one missing, he won't accept the trade." Atticus said.

"We'll just have to hope he doesn't find out." Patrick said to his son.

"I just have the feeling that he'll find out somehow..." Atticus held his gut.

'This is now an intergalactic incident," Cobra said firmly to the others then. "You are to take no further action other than what we have indicated. Is that clear, girls?"

"Yep!" Darla replied. "Well, Stitch, Lilo, and me are gonna go out and play until the girls have to go home and take no further action."

With that, the little girls went out the door.

Stitch then poked his head out the doggy door. "No action."

"I'll go with them." Atticus said.

"Keep an eye out for us, son." Patrick nodded.

"Yes, Dad." Atticus nodded back.

* * *

The strong boy soon went out to join Lilo, Darla, and Stitch. Cherry was on her way out to join her best friend.

"We gotta find that sparky electrical one." Darla said.

"Sparky..." Lilo whispered like that word inspired her somehow.

"Right... We have to search the entire island." Atticus said to them.

"Any ideas, Stitch?" Darla asked, but then got no answer. "...Stitch?"

Stitch was going into Cobra's car and hot-wired it like Jumba and Pleakley's ship last night.

"I'll drive." Atticus said.

Stitch pouted. "Stitch wanna drive..."

"Oh, alright, you can drive." Atticus said, not wanting to upset Stitch.

"OKI TAKA!" Stitch cheered.

"We can't all fit in there..." Yuki said.

Cherry sighed and walked off for a minute. The others looked to each other in wonder as she went off.

* * *

 ** _At the hotel..._**

"Get Atticus his car, please." Cherry walked over to Drell as he was trying to get a tan.

Drell soon used his magic and where Atticus's car appeared next to Cobra's car.

"Thanks." Cherry said, walking off before he would do or say anything else.

"Thank you, Drell." Atticus smiled as he unlocked his door before opening it.

Cherry then sat up front with Atticus. Stitch drove out first with the girls in Cobra's car and they were now going through the island to look for Experiment 221. Atticus began to follow them with his car.

* * *

"Ah, now I can relax..." Drell smiled as he continued his tan. "Nothing can possibly ruin this moment."

"Drell." Captain Planet said.

Drell removed his sunglasses and looked rather grumpy that his veg time was interrupted. "What is it now?"

"Patch's strength has been drained and transferred somehow to Gantu." Captain Planet said.

This surprised Drell.

"Oh, my..." Drell looked rather sick to his stomach.

"But I have a feeling his strength will soon return to him." Captain Planet said.

"Well, I should hope so..." Drell replied. "How's his magic?"

"Still working." Captain Planet said.

"Well, that's a relief..." Drell leaned back.

"And he'll probably use it to destroy the machine that transferred his strength to Gantu." Captain Planet said.

"I just hope for Atticus's sake Patch will be okay," Drell replied. "I care a big deal about that boy."

"I know." Captain Planet said.

"He's almost like a son to me..." Drell said before taking a gulp from his goblet.

"Are you drinking...?" Captain Planet winced.

"Kinda..." Drell replied, slurrily then.

"No drinking." Captain Planet said.

Drell glared to him and kept drinking and then let out a noisy, disgusting burp.

"What's with you?" Captain Planet asked.

"I'm depressed..." Drell pouted.

"About what?" Captain Planet asked.

"Nunya." Drell said.

"Nunya?" Captain Planet replied.

"None of ya business..." Drell scoffed as he then drank more alcohol.

Captain Planet simply sighed.

Drell kept drinking. "Hilda and I had a fight."

"Oh, my..." Captain Planet said.

Drell fluttered his lips. "It's those rules..."

"What happened this time?" Captain Planet asked.

"Well, unless Sabrina's mom can pass a test with her new witchly powers given to her at the wedding, the rules will change and she'll become a mortal again and Sabrina will have to never see her mother ever again and her father will be imprisoned for 500 years." Drell replied. "Hilda blamed me and we haven't spoken to each other in weeks!"

"Oh, my..." Captain Planet frowned.

Drell nodded and then took another chug of his drink.

"I'll see if I can get this straightened out." Captain Planet said.

"Good luck..." Drell then hiccuped slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Back with the others, they were searching the entire island for Experiment 221. Myrtle was even on her tricycle and looked in shock to see Darla, Lilo, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena in Cobra's car and they gave her a sassy look before Stitch rode off after the stop sign. Atticus joined up with them.

"There's a puddle on the sidewalk." Cherry smirked to Atticus.

Atticus then smirked back as he drove through it and made the puddle splash on Myrtle.

"Hey!" Myrtle glared.

"Hasta la vista, Carrot Top..." Cherry said as they then drove off.

So far, they had little to no avail of finding Experiment 221. Stitch even interviewed his old frog friend.

"Where could he be?" Darla asked.

"He couldn't have gone too far..." Teresa said.

"Oh! Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Elena had an idea. "What's one place where there's a lot of power on the island?"

Cherry shrugged. "The lighthouse?"

"Yes, but also a hotel." Yuki said.

"Besides, the lighthouse hasn't been working for years..." Lilo said.

"Let's go to the hotel." Darla then agreed with Yuki.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

* * *

Stitch and Atticus then drove to the hotel and there were screams of terror heard.

"I think we're close." Teresa said.

"Yep, definitely close." Atticus said.

"Should we use bait?" Darla asked.

Cherry screamed and ran off the other way.

"Maybe me and Stitch should handle the experiment." Atticus said.

Cherry came back. "Now that sounds like a great idea."

Atticus and Stitch were the first two to go into the hotel. There were many people screaming and freaking out.

"Your cousin must be close." Atticus said to Stitch.

"Cousin..." Stitch smiled at the word.

Atticus and Stitch soon went to the back of the hotel.

* * *

Stitch looked around to try to find a way to catch Experiment 221.

"Oh, Experiment 221, where are you?!" Atticus called out.

Stitch saw a climbing post and started to climb up it to go after his fellow alien experiment. Atticus decided to fly up and keep up with Stitch and the yellow alien experiment. Stitch and Atticus then went after him.

Lilo sighed a little sadly to the experiment. "I just hate that we have to give him up."

"Same here." Teresa said.

"It'll be okay, Lilo..." Elena soothed. "I'm sure something will work out in the end. They usually do."

"Yeah." Yuki added.

Lilo only sighed as Stitch and Atticus went to get the experiment.

The experiment laughed, then wrapped around Cherry.

"Don't shock, don't shock, don't shock!" Cherry begged.

"If you so much as shock her; I will not be gentle." Atticus threatened the alien experiment.

The experiment smirked and electrocuted Cherry anyway and laughed, going off.

" **WHY YOU!** " Atticus ran after the alien.

Cherry coughed up some smoke. "Who wants some KFC, Kentucky Fried Cherry...?" she then asked wearily.

"You okay?" Darla asked.

"I was just fried to a crisp, I feel fantastic!" Cherry sharply deadpanned.

"I'll take that as you are angry." Darla said nervously.

"Beyond..." Cherry folded her arms.

'You seem unlucky, Cherry." Teresa said.

Cherry looked rather irritated in response.

Atticus continued to chase after the experiment. "No one barbecues my best friend!" he snarled as he chased down the yellow alien.

The yellow alien continued to laugh.

"Oh, you are so finished!" Atticus glared.

Stitch found an empty vase and decided to use that to catch the experiment with. Atticus soon caught the experiment with his bare hands. Stitch then called for Atticus. The experiment then started to charge up.

"Whoa!" Atticus rushed to the vase and put the experiment in it.

Stitch then turned it upside down to trap the alien.

"Whew." Atticus sighed.

"Gotcha..." Elena smirked.

"Aww, look," Lilo cooed to Stitch as the experiment snarled in defeat. "He's got your smile."

Stitch smiled at his trapped cousin.

"Come on, let's get back to your house, Lilo." Darla suggested.

"Agreed." Lilo nodded.

* * *

With that, they went back to Lilo's house and kept Stitch in the room with the experiment. Atticus watched as the two bonded and smiled.

"Oh... Cousin!" Stitch smiled and hugged the vase his fellow alien was trapped inside of.

"Yep, he's your cousin, Stitch." Atticus smiled.

Stitch smiled back and then hugged Atticus. Atticus hugged him back.

"I've been working on your chart," Lilo came over with a paper for the yellow alien. "As you can see, it's not nearly as bad as Stitch's was."

Stitch smiled smugly to that.

"Too bad we have to give you away." Lilo then said softly.

"NO!" Stitch said then.

"What do you mean no?" Lilo asked. "We gotta rescue Jumba."

"Cousin," Stitch replied as he hugged the vase again. "Ohana."

"What are we going to do?" Atticus asked.

"Stitch is right," Lilo said. "Like I said... We're all one big happy family."

"Hamsterviel is not going to like this." Darla said.

"Yeeeeaaahh!" Yuki, Teresa, and Elena agreed.

"Well then, how are we going to rescue Jumba?" Darla asked.

"We'll think of something..." Cherry said as she was calmed down a little. "I can't believe that thing electrocuted me! I say we give it back to Hamsterviel anyways!"

"Cherry!" Lilo glared.

"What?" Cherry glared back. "I got shocked!"

"This is Stitch's cousin." Darla said.

"He electrocuted me!" Cherry defended. "Does no one care that I could've died?!"

"But did you?" Atticus asked.

Cherry firmly hummed and narrowed her eyes.

"Did you?" Atticus repeated his question.

"Well, no, but..." Cherry tried.

"So then we can't let Hamsterviel have Sparky." Lilo said.

"Sparky?" the others asked.

"Yes, that's his new name." Lilo nodded firmly.

"It's perfect." Darla smiled.

"We'll think of something with Jumba and the experiments." Lilo said.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Meanwhile downstairs..._**

The phone rang.

"It's the call, the call, I'll get it, I'll get it!" Pleakley ran, but then tripped. "Oof!"

"Be calm," Cobra told the one-eyed alien before he would answer the phone. "Get the rendezvous information, then hang up."

"Got it?" Patrick asked.

"Calm, rendezvous, hang up," Pleakley listed. "Here I go," he then answered the phone. "Hellooo...?"

 **'Hello, Mr Ple-akley?'** a woman's voice replied. **'Hi, this is the 'New You Wonder Girdle Company' calling regarding your order.'**

Pleakley quickly hung up the phone and chuckled nervously, feeling embarrassed from the call.

"What was that about?" Patrick asked.

"Uh, wrong number, just..." Pleakley laughed nervously. "Girdle? Why would I need a girdle with my disguise because it's an undergarment... Why would I use a girdle?'

Cobra, Nani, and Patrick glanced to him. The phone then rang again.

" **I DIDN'T ORDER ANYTHING!** " Pleakley then answered with a yell.

 **'Vhat?!** ' Hamsterviel's voice asked.

"Oh, hello, how are you?" Pleakley smiled nervously, then whispered to the others. "It's Hamsterwheel."

 **'Hamsterviel! Hamsterviel!'** Hamsterviel's voice told him.

Pleakley then gathered the information while Patrick and Cobra got ready go in the car.

* * *

Once Pleakley got the information, he rushed to Patrick and Cobra. "The lighthouse in 60 minutes, and don't be late," Pleakley said as he took the container and put it in his lap as they moved out on to the car. "That's what he said."

"Alright, then we better hurry to the lighthouse." Patrick said.

Cobra tried to use his keys on the car, but the engine wouldn't start. "This is an unfortunate implication."

"I know!" Pleakley had an idea. "We can take the Ridiculous Earth Vehicle!"

"Better than nothing." Patrick shrugged.

They then got into a tiny vehicle, but luckily, they could all hold and they drove off to the lighthouse to meet Dr. Hamsterviel.

* * *

"Where's Pleakley, Cobra, and Dad?" Darla came up to Nani.

"They went to the lighthouse to get Jumba back." Nani replied.

"But!" Lilo spoke up.

"I've got to get to work." Nani went to her own car.

"But!" Lilo tried again.

"No buts," Nani told her. "Just stay here and I think your friends need to go home now, Lilo."

"But!" The girls spoke up.

"No more buts!" Nani firmly replied. "Just stay here." she then went off to her car to get to work and then drove off.

"We can't just stay here." Darla said.

"And we won't." Atticus said.

Lilo and Stitch then smirked to each other. They were back in Cobra and Atticus's cars and went to catch up with Pleakley, Cobra, and Patrick.

"And to the lighthouse, we go!" Atticus called out.

Yuki, Teresa, and Elena were coming along anyway.

* * *

At the lighthouse; Pleakley, Cobra, and Patrick arrived.

"What a stunning example of Earth architecture," Pleakley smiled at the sight. "Why isn't the big light all flashy spinny aroundy?"

"The beacon hasn't been lit for years," Cobra replied. "Too costly."

Now all they had to do was wait.

"They should be here any minute." Patrick said.

Suddenly there was a light rumble and they all looked up to the sky to see Gantu's ship was coming now.

"And here they come." Patrick said.

The ship landed and the alien rodent was then revealed to them.

"That's Hamsterwheel?" Pleakely asked. "He sounded much bigger on the phone!"

"Stop talking about me, you gossipy pea-brains," Hamsterviel sneered. "Do you have the ransom?"

"Do you have Jumba and Patch?" Patrick asked the alien rodent.

"Bring out the four-eyed fathead and spotted Earth scum!" Hamsterviel demanded.

Gantu then came out as told with Jumba and Patch held in his hostage.

'Jumba, you're okay!" Pleakley sounded relieved.

"Patch, thank goodness you both are alright." Patrick sighed.

"Enough with your teary reunion,' Hamsterviel scoffed. "Commence with the giving me all the experiments."

Pleakley hated to do this, but have the container to the alien rodent. Hamsterviel took it in victory.

 **'623 experiments logged and functional.'** the container said.

"623?!" Hamsterviel asked, looking insulted. "There's one missing!"

"Code yellow," Cobra held his earpiece. "Delay movement."

"We're sorry, it seems that one of the experiments got activated." Patrick said.

"My ransom demand was for all the experiments," Hamsterviel sneered. "You are trying to pull a sneaky thing!"

"What is one tiny experiment between old partners?" Jumba chuckled nervously.

"Yeah." Patch replied nervously as he secretly used his magic to destroy the device Jumba was wearing.

"QUIET!" Hamsterviel snapped. "I am blaming you both for this! Dispose of them."

"Gladly..." Gantu firmly replied.

"NO!" Pleakley yelped. "They're allergic to plasma blasts!"

"Listen to him," Jumba quickly nodded. "Is true!"

"Please don't shoot us!" Patch begged as he continued to use his magic secretly.

"WAIT!" the sounds of little girls called.

The others looked to see Lilo, Darla, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena with Cherry, Mo, and Atticus.

"We've got the missing experiment." Atticus said.

"What? Who are they?" Hamsterviel asked Gantu.

"A bunch of little Earth girls and some others who can be gigantic pains in the rear." Gantu grumbled.

"Well done, kids," Cobra told the small group. "Now give it to the diminutive gerbil-like creature."

"Hamster-like!" Hamsterviel glared. "Not gerbil! **HAMSTER!** "

"Okay, Atticus, let me see the experiment..." Patrick held out his hands for Sparky.

"No." Atticus shook his head.

"Atticus, it's the only way we can save Jumba." Cobra said.

"But we've got to save Sparky too!" Lilo said.

"You've named it?" Patrick asked.

"Yep, we're gonna name _all_ the experiments." Lilo replied.

"Uh-huh." The girls nodded.

Stitch even agreed.

"Shut up with all your not shutting up," Hamsterviel growled. "Hand it over."

"Nope!" the girls looked away, folding their arms.

"We're not handing Sparky over to you, Hamsterwheel!" Atticus glared.

"IT IS HAMSTERVIEL!" Hamsterviel snarled.

"I thought that's what we said..." Cherry shrugged.

"Guys, whose side are you on?" Patrick asked in concern.

"We are not giving up Sparky, Dad!" Atticus told his father.

"But what about Jumba and Patch...?" Patrick asked, removing his sunglasses.

"Dad, there has to be a way to rescue Jumba and Patch without giving Hamsterviel the experiments." Atticus said.

"I'm afraid I don't know..." Patrick sighed.

"Either way, Hamsterwheel's not getting either of them!" Atticus said firmly, then moved up the vase. "BE FREE, LITTLE COUSIN!"

Sparky laughed and got out of the vase and flew around with his electric sparks. Patch continued to use his magic until finally the device Jumba was wearing was destroyed.

"HEY!" Gantu glared.

Patch laughed. "In your face, Blubber Butt!" He then soon felt his strength returning and where it gave him enough strength to break free.

"Are you okay, Spotted Dog?" Jumba asked.

"I'm free!" Patch beamed, then decided to help him out.

"Oh, thank you, Spotted Dog." Jumba smiled.

Patch smiled back. "Come on, hurry!"

They both then ran over to the good guys' side as Sparky was freed.

"Begin the shooting!" Hamsterviel commanded.

"Gladly." Gantu said before he started to shoot.

Cobra and Patrick took the others to hide away behind Atticus's car.

"Do you think hiding behind Atticus's car is wise?" Elena asked.

"Oh, come on, it's Atticus's car, what could happen?" Patrick smiled nonchalantly.

This then caused them all to run to Cobra's car.

Patrick shrugged with a small frown.

"Oh, Dad..." Atticus sighed. "Go and get your cousins, Stitch!"

Stitch went off to do just that.

"Stay calm, we're completely safe here." Pleakley smiled.

Suddenly Gantu shot the car and nearly obliterated it.

"You were saying?" Darla asked, deadpanned.

"Erm..." Pleakley looked nervous. "This could be a problem."

"Cobra, make the call now." Patrick said.

"You got it," Cobra nodded to him and touched his earpiece again to make the call.

"Oh, son, you don't know how proud I am to be your father," Patrick said to Atticus. "I was also hoping I would protect the family, but we were really broken when you disappeared from us."

Atticus sniffled and hugged his father from that, unable to keep himself from cracking down. Patch decided to join in the hug while Hamsterviel was being asked to surrender.

"Code green, now, now!" Cobra firmly called as Patrick joined his family.

"Don't shoot!" Lilo yelped for the alien rodent. "He's got Stitch's cousins!"

"Oh, no, that's right," Atticus said before wiping his tears. "Sorry Dad, I have to go save Stitch's cousins."

Patrick didn't even hesitate and let go of his son. "Go do what you must do, my son."

Atticus nodded firmly with tears and then ran off as a spaceship emerged from the waters.

Drell gulped from his goblet as he came right behind Cherry. "OUTTA MY WAY!" he then bumped her with his side, not even caring about the consequences. "HILDA SPELLMAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Cherry shivered nervously. "You're drunk..."

"SHUT UP!" Drell grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and walked off. "Just what do you peons think you're doing around here?!" He then saw where Atticus running to as and what weapons were pointing down to Hamsterviel and where this caused him to get out of his drunken state.

Cherry was sticking out of the sand now.

"Atticus Fudo, just what do you think you're doing?!" Drell called out.

"I GOTTA SAVE STITCH'S COUSINS!" Atticus called back as he ran, not caring who said that.

* * *

Sparky appeared to be on a pair of power-lines. "Cousins..." he hissed, speaking his own way, repeating the word, then zipped into the Grand Councilwoman's spaceship and electrocuted it.

"Way to go, Sparky!" Atticus cheered.

"Fire at will." the Grand Councilwoman commanded.

Before the alien cadets could do anything, they yelled out as Sparky fried their devices instantly.

"Major electrical surge, all systems failing!" one cadet told the Grand Councilwoman.

"Brace yourselves!" The Grand Councilwoman told her crew.

The spaceship was now going down and nearly crashed.

"Hurry up, you great lumbering idiot!" Hamsterviel sneered as he rolled the container onto Gantu's ship.

Gantu growled to his new boss, but he did as he said.

"This is Cobra with Patrick," Patrick reported as he still held Patch and Darla in his arms. "10-13, repeat, we have a 10-13!"

"Is everyone alright?" Patch asked.

"I'm okay..." Darla said.

"Same here..." Elena nodded with a smile.

"Thank goodness, our little broken family is back together." Pleakley smiled as he stood next to Jumba.

"I have family?" Jumba asked.

"Yes, Jumba, you have a family." Patch smiled to him.

"Ooh, I have family!" Jumba smiled and hugged Pleakley instantly.

"And you've got family too, Stitch," Lilo told her pet. "We're getting those experiments back."

"You bet we are." Atticus said before running off to Gantu's ship.

Lilo and Stitch ran with him. Cherry started to run with Atticus while panting slightly since she was not the best runner.

"Lilo!" Cobra ran after the little girl. "Lilo!"

Patrick actually stood by and allowed his son to go do this, knowing he would know exactly what to do.

* * *

Atticus was the first to get into Gantu's ship and then was Lilo and Stitch.

Cherry stopped and panted.

"Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not... Gonna... Leave you..." Cherry panted and weakly held out her hand. "You come first..."

Atticus soon used his magic and got her inside before they took off. Cherry panted and then fell flat on the floor.

"Man, I really need to get you into shape..." Atticus said.

"At least Drell's not here..." Cherry smiled in relief.

Lilo soon went wide-eyed as she saw someone big behind Cherry.

"Just breathe..." Atticus told Cherry and he then let her take a breather.

Cherry breathed softly and relaxed. "Okay... I think I'm okay."

"Good." Drell's voice said.

Cherry's eyes widened and she slowly turned around.

Drell took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily. "Boy, is my head pounding... Atticus, do me a favor and get me a glass of water and a pill?"

Atticus soon used his magic and conjured up a glass of water and a pill for Drell.

"Thank you..." Drell sounded quite miserable, then popped the pill in his mouth and gulped down the water.

"Um... Drell...?" Cherry shivered slightly in fear. "Are you all right?"

"Please, Cherry, I'm not in the mood..." Drell waved his hand at her. "I've lost Hilda forever..."

"Would you like Atticus to see if that's true?" Cherry asked.

"I really don't care..." Drell replied.

"Man, you're a downer..." Cherry frowned. "I hate to see you like this..."

"What exactly happened?" Atticus asked the warlock.

"Well, Sabrina's mom is being stripped of her magical abilities, but she has to prove herself a true witch or else she'll never see Sabrina again and Sabrina's dad will be imprisoned for 500 years," Drell replied. "It led to an argument with Hilda and unless I find a way to solve this, she never wants to see me again... I'm not sure if there's anything I can do."

Atticus's eyes soon glowed for a bit before he smiled and he began to whisper of how Drell can allow Diane to keep her magical ability. Drell leaned in and smiled weakly.

Atticus smiled back. "And we'll help in any way we can..."

Drell smiled and gave Atticus a tight bear hug.

"I guess Drell's not gonna humiliate me anymore..." Cherry put her hands behind her back and gently rocked back and forth on the floor.

"You do realize he's back to his normal self, right?" Lilo asked.

Cherry looked nervously up to Drell. Drell gave her a firm frown, but then only ruffled up her hair and patted her on the head. Cherry winced and flinched, expecting worse, but just hung her arms.

"By the way, the next injuries you receive from me are totally unintentional." Drell then said.

"What injuries?" Cherry then asked.

The ship then took off and moved, the others fell to the back. Cherry fell next, then saw Drell coming at her and he squashed against her.

"Sorry." Drell droned, sounding very bored and monotone.

"Ow!" Cherry muffled.

Drell then sat on the floor and grabbed her like she was sticky gum off of the wall and stretched her out and set her down on the floor.

"You're not even gonna laugh at my pain?" Cherry asked.

"It's not fun anymore..." Drell replied. "I don't even bother, it just seems like bad things happen to you for no reason these days..."

"Wow, I just made the most horrible man in the world hate my life..." Cherry sighed.

They then soon saw a huge shadow over cast over them.

"Oh, great..." Drell sounded dull again.


	10. Chapter 10

**'Container ready, select experiment.'** the container spoke again.

Hamsterviel laughed in excitement. "So many nasty experiments, I shall wreak mayhem on the stinky Galactic Empire."

"Thank you!" Stitch snatched it.

"What?!" Hamsterviel glared.

"You little trog!" Gantu snarled and went after him.

Stitch then tossed the container to Lilo.

"Pesky Earthling." Gantu aimed his balster for her.

"You want it?" Lilo smirked before throwing the container. "Catch!"

Gantu then tried shooting as Stitch moved all around as Hamsterviel scowled. The others looked in the room as Lilo and Stitch played keep away with Gantu with the experiment container.

Atticus saw the perfect place to throw the container at. "Hey, guys, over here!" he then rushed over.

Drell sighed. "What is the point of everything?"

Cherry frowned as Drell was down in the dumps.

"Quickly, throw it this way!" Cherry told Lilo and Stitch.

Lilo then tossed the container to Atticus.

"Okay, Cherry, your turn!" Atticus threw the container to Cherry.

"Cherry, they're gonna shoot you now!" Drell exclaimed then.

"It's okay, you know I can't catch!" Cherry repled, then caught the container. "I hate myself..." she then handed the container to Drell and ran off.

"I hate yourself..." Drell frowned firmly. He then soon saw Gantu and Hamsterviel look towards him before he tossed it to Atticus.

"The window..." Lilo saw where Atticus was and clicked the window open.

"The window's open!" Gantu gasped.

 **'Warning, window is open.'** the computer warned.

"Be free, cousins!" Atticus called as he was then about to throw the container out the deep vacuums of space.

"No!" Gantu yelled as he tried to stop the container from being sent into space. He looked relieved at first, but then the container somehow opened up and it sent the other 623 experiment pods to scatter and fall to the Earth like raindrops or snowflakes.

* * *

"Wooooow!" Yuki, Teresa, and Elena reacted in awe.

"Looks like they did it." Darla smiled.

"Ah, little girl and others have saved experiments." Jumba smiled proudly. "Is very good."

"Very good?!" Pleakly gawked at him. "Well, it's not very good! Well, it's the opposite of very good! It's very bad! 625 experiment pods activated by water raining down on one of the wettest spots on Earth?"

"Actually, is only 623," Jumba corrected.

"Whatever!" Pleakley shrugged in defeat.

"At least they are saved." Elena smiled.

"This is really going to attract tourists..." Teresa said, wide-eyed about the falling experiment pods.

"I'm afraid Pleakley is right," the Grand Councilwoman said. "This is indeed very bad."

Patrick looked up to the sky softly. "Atticus, be careful up there..."

Darla's brooch seemed to glow as she watched with the others as the experiment pods fell on the planet.

"Darla, your brooch is glowing." Elena said.

Darla looked down to it. "But what can I do? I'm just a little girl..." she then asked before she was suddenly lifted up and she glowed once and came back down and was now in her Sailor Scout dress with her Moon Staff.

"Oooohhh!" Yuki, Teresa, and Elena's eyes glowed.

"Wow, you really are Sailor Moon..." Yuki said.

"So cool." Teresa smiled.

Those girls seemed to glow themselves and they seemed to be given their own Sailor Scout dresses.

"Is it possible...?" Darla wondered.

Yuki, Teresa, and Elena looked to each other and looked down to see they were dressed like Sailor Scouts themselves.

"Ooh, which ones are we?" Yuki asked.

"I dunno, but something tells me I better have a word with Serena." Darla said.

* * *

While that happened, the trespassers on Gantu's ship were being thrown into cells. Gantu separated Lilo, Stitch, Cherry, and Atticus and put them in separate cells.

"Now what to do with the big one?" Hamsterviel asked.

Cherry looked rather nervous.

"Go in there." Gantu put Drell in the same cell as Cherry.

Drell sighed as he then sat down and looked very miserable.

Cherry soon sighed as she knew there was one person that he could need to comfort him like a son and a father figure time. "Why not put Drell into Atticus's cell?" she then asked.

"I don't care..." Drell sounded flat.

"Uh, Atticus is more terrified of Drell than I am..." Cherry made up. "That would really show him!"

"Ooh!" Hamsterviel smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for, you idiot?! Put the big one into the Earth boy's cell!"

Gantu nodded and moved Drell into Atticus's cell. "This should keep you all out of trouble until Dr. Hamsterviel can dispose of you properly." he then stormed off to leave them all to their solitude.

"Um, you okay, Drell?" Atticus asked.

Drell looked up as he sulked on the floor in wallowing misery. "Leave me alone to die."

"Drell, I assure you that you and Hilda will be back together and besides, is this the kind of Drell she would want to see?" Atticus asked.

"I guess not..." Drell sulked.

"Then get off your butt!" Atticus stood over the warlock. "You're Drell! The most powerful man in the universe! Head of the Witches-"

"Former Head..." Drell admitted it this time due to his depression.

Atticus was beginning to have enough of Drell's behavior.

Drell sighed and turned over. "Who knew 500 years of life could be so painful?"

Atticus soon started to get red hot angry. Drell then looked like he was trying to sleep.

"Drell, listen to me!" Atticus picked up the warlock.

"Fine..." Drell sighed.

"Okay, this Drell is seriously getting annoying." Cherry said.

"Admit it, you love it..." Drell said. "You don't even like Mo..."

Atticus gasped and dropped Drell. "Cherry!"

"I... Uhh..." Cherry looked nervous and humiliated.

"Is that true?" Atticus asked.

"What? No! H-H-How could it be?" Cherry smiled nervously. "Mo's family!"

"Cherry! The truth!" Atticus glared.

Cherry winced and sighed. "I'm not really fond of her..."

"What?! How could you not like her?" Atticus asked.

"She's crude, bullying, and kind of a handful..." Cherry said.

"Cherry, she's my girlfriend..." Aticus said. "And your foster cousin..."

"She hurts me all the time..." Cherry said.

This actually caused for Drell to get out of his slumps for what Cherry said about his son figure's girlfriend.

Cherry sighed and held her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, Atticus..."

"How in the world does Mo hurt you all the time?!" Drell yelled.

Cherry flinched and sweated nervously. "Take it easy, Drell..."

"Why can't you just like Mo? She's your best friend's girlfriend and she's a kind-hearted girl." Drell said.

"She always hurts me!" Cherry said.

Drell then pushed Cherry against the wall, squashing her. "No, she doesn't!"

"You don't know her like I do!" Cherry yelped.

Drell sighed as he decided to use his magic on Cherry to find out why she would think Mo would hurt her. Cherry then fell flat on the floor. Drell then sat on top of Cherry.

"Atticus, get him up." Cherry said.

"No, I think you deserve this." Atticus sounded angry with his best friend for not liking his girlfriend.

"Just look inside my memories and you'll see I'm telling the truth!" Cherry screamed.

Drell then squished Cherry as he leaned over her and reached inside her ears using magic and took out shining purple orbs.

"What are those?" Atticus asked.

"Core memories brought on by fear." Drell replied.

"Fear?" Atticus asked confused.

"Well, Cherry's getting hurt.. Obviously she is frightened..." Drell replied.

"Just see of what the memory core shows." Atticus said.

Drell and Atticus then watched to see Mo being rather sarcastic and bullying towards Cherry, though to the two of them, it seemed to be just friendly teasing, but they did see instances of Cherry getting harmed unintentionally by the tomboy former street urchin.

* * *

"So then looks like your girlfriend has been hurting her, but not intentionally." Drell said.

This caused Cherry to go wide-eyed when he said that Mo didn't mean to hurt her.

"Cherry's kinda extra sensitive..." Atticus said.

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean she didn't mean to hurt me; she was just teasing?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah..." Atticus folded his arms.'

"Huh, who knew?" Cherry shrugged. "I guess that's all we have to worry about then."

"Are you just maybe jealous that Atticus spends more time with Mo than with you anymore?" Drell then asked.

Cherry didn't answer and just ignored him, not answering that question.

"One truth spell coming up." Drell said.

Cherrry squealed and got up and started to run. Drell then grabbed her by her throat and hit her with the spell, once he did, he then dropped her flat on the floor. Cherry sighed as she already knew she was doomed to be hit by the spell since they were still in the cell.

"SPILL!" Atticus glared to his best friend.'

"You are horrifying when you're angry..." Cherry's eyes widened.

"Tell us the truth Cherry, now!" Atticus glared.

Cherry whimpered. "I just miss the good old days... When it was just the two of us... Atticus, you were like a brother to me! Before, it was just you and me against the world!"

"Sometimes change is good." Drell said.

"Besides, Mo's turned you into a blabbering sissy!" Cherry said.'

"Okay, that's enough, Cherry..." Atticus narrowed his eyes. "Why is it whenever we fight, it's because of Mo?"

"Because some of us don't have a special somebody!" Cherry yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, for the love of peat! Yes you do, you idiot!" Drell yelled at Cherry.

"Stop calling me an idiot, I am not an idiot!" Cherry glared at Drell.

"Forte is your true love!" Drell told her.

Cherry winced slightly. "Forte...?"

"YES!" Drell shoved her against the wall. "Go out with him already, you two were made for each other! You both hate love, love death, and doom and gloom!"

"He practically even warned you before I got to become a werewolf!" Atticus added.

"Why are you all yelling at me...?" Cherry became emotional.

Drell rolled his eyes. "Because you need to hear what you need to hear."

"It's true, now please, when we get back home; you will go out on a date with Forte." Atticus said.

"That's disgusting..." Cherry shuddered. "He's like a billion years old."

"Love has no limits." Drell said.

Cherry stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Cherry, even though I love Mo, I love you more, you're like my family before we found our own..." Atticus reminded the perky goth. "You know what Lilo always says... Ohana means family... Family means nobody gets left behind..."

Cherry hung her head. "Or forgotten..."

"Exactly." Atticus said.

"Sometimes I wonder..." Cherry put her hands to her face.

"Cherry..." Atticus sighed.

"What do you wonder?" Drell asked.

"What is my purpose in life...?" Cherry sat down with her legs crossed and she stared at the wall. "And it's my parents..."

"What about your parents?" Atticus asked.

"They're just never around anymore..." Cherry sighed. "They just go off and do other things nowadays... You see my father's very business... and my mother's very social..."

"They will always have time for you," Drell said before sighing. "At least when we get out of here."

"What if I don't wanna leave?" Cherry asked.

Drell looked to her.

"Sometimes I just wish I could disappear..." Cherry pouted. "Sometimes I feel like I don't belong on Earth... Like, I meant to be someplace else..."

Drell soon sighed before he brought out a file with Cherry's name on it. Cherry looked over.

"I was hoping to save this for another time, but I guess you're ready now..." Drell said. "Remember when I tested you in Camp Little Moose?"

"Yeah?" Cherry replied.

Drell handed her the file. Cherry glanced to him, then opened the file to see it was basically her whole life.

"You're not really an Earth girl, Cherry; you are actually an alien girl." Drell sighed.

"What...?" Cherry asked.

"Yes," Drell said. "You were born on a planet in a galaxy very far, far away, you were born and then you were sent away to Earth because of a war outbreak."

"But... That can't be possible..." Cherry whispered.

"It's true." Drell said.

"No way..." Cherry was gobsmacked.

"Believe it." Drell said.

Cherry then hugged her file as she looked up at both Atticus and Drell. "I never really felt like I belonged anywhere."

"Well now you know where you are from." Drell said before they noticed that Lilo and Stitch were sad.

"Are you gonna be okay, Drell?" Atticus asked the warlock.

"I just hope Hilda understands until the time Diana has to test herself as a true witch to keep custody of her daughter and so Edward won't be arrested." Drell sighed, feeling guilty about Sabrina's parents' condition.

"We can only hope." Cherry said.

"We'll help you." Atticus promised.

Drell nodded to them and looked as Lilo and Stitch were very upset about the condition they were in right now all because of the other 625 experiments. After a few minutes passed, Gantu came and took them to Hamsterviel. Nobody even bothered to try to fight him as they were locked up and were going to meet the tiny villain responsible for this.


	11. Chapter 11

"You think you are so-" Hamsterviel smirked, then saw he was very small compared to the others. "PHONE BOOK! **PHONE BOOK!** "

"Phone book, yes, sir." Gantu nodded and walked off.

"Why do you need a phone book?" Attticus asked the alien rodent.

"Probably because he's not tall enough to ride the bumper cars." Cherry teased.

This caused for Drell to laugh.

"Hey, I made Drell laugh and I didn't get hurt." Cherry smirked to that.

Hamsterviel obviously did not laugh and waited impatiently for the whalish alien to return. "One second..." he then told the others as they waited.

"This is getting boring." Atticus said.

Eventually Gantu returned with the books.

Hamsterviel then stood at the top of the books and cleared his throat to continue his villainous monologue. "You all think you are so clever, don't you? You think you have outsmarted the infamous Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel. Well, you made one grave mistake you oh-so-adorable little Hawaiian girl with a large fatheaded man, scrawny dark teenage girl and a very strong other boy who owns that spotted Earth scum. You delivered to me Experiment Number 626, I will now clone him and create my own personal army!"

"At least he isn't going to clone Atticus." Cherry whispered.

"Say, that's not a bad idea..." Hamsterviel overheard that.

Drell firmly glared to Cherry who gulped nervously in response.

"Next time, whisper a little quieter." Lilo told her.

"I-I thought I did..." Cherry looked nervous.

"I oughta sock you..." Drell leaned over Cherry darkly.

"What shall I do with the little Earth girl and others?" Gantu asked his boss.

"They are of no use to me." Hamsterviel flashed his cape dramatically as he then went off to take Stitch and Atticus away.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Cherry said.

"You have a bad feeling about everything." Drell said to her.

"Well excuse me for living!" Cherry glared, starting to argue with him.

"Where do you think Gantu is going to take us?" Lilo asked Drell.

"Probably going to dissect us and harvest our organs..." Drell said.

"Or transport us to a distant planet." Cherry said.

"Or maybe he'll make _you_ wish you were never born!" Drell grinned darkly to her.

" **STOP THAT!** " Cherry glared at him. "I am so sick of you picking on me!"

Gantu soon groaned out of annoyance as he took the three of them to a different room.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Atticus and Stitch..._**

Atticus and Stitch were both strapped down to metal tables and they both struggled to get free.

"Come on! Come on!" Atticus grunted.

"Struggle all you want," Hamsterviel smirked as he was in a hovering pod above them with controls. "You think you are both super-strong, you with the lifting 10,000 times your own weight and you as strong as that wretched legend you humans call 'Hercules'."

"Yeah, so?" Atticus grunted.

"That is exactly why I designed this restraint to hold your weight times three thousand and one!" Hamsterviel said before laughing wickedly.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"You both are mine..." Hamsterviel smiled darkly to the blue alien and human boy.

"How are you gonna clone us?" Atticus asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see and then nothing and no one shall STOP ME!" Hamsterviel grinned.

"Did I forget to mention that I am invulnerable?" Atticus smirked.

"Not for long..." Hamsterviel replied.

"Try it, Gerbil Boy!" Atticus taunted.

"I am not a gerbil!" Hamsterviel glared.

"Ya sure look it." Atticus smirked.

"I am not gerbil-like, I am hamster-like!" Hamsterviel scowled.

"Do you even know what a hamster looks like?" Atticus asked.

" **YOU SHUT UP WITH YOUR NOT SHUTTING UP!** " Hamsterviel snarled.

"You are not as bright as Jumba." Atticus smirked.

Hamsterviel scowled at him. "Unfortunately my patented cloning process has one nasty side effect, I have to cut you both in half!"

Stitch and Atticus looked to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gantu brought the others and put them in a glass chamber together. "I know a nice zoo that will pay handsomely for an exotic specimen like yourselves." he then smirked.

"Oh, great." Drell sighed.

 **'One minute to teleport.'** the computer informed.

"Drell, I'm sorry for getting in a fight with you..." Cherry said.

"I'm sorry for beating you up..." Drell said.

"I'm sorry for sassing you to make you wanna beat me up only to get hurt by Atticus." Cherry said.

"I'm sorry for finding joy out of your pain." Drell said.

"And I'm sorry you exist." Cherry smirked.

"Well I'm sorry you have to be a goth." Drell smirked back.

Cherry glared. Drell then tackled her and pinned her down with a laugh. Lilo sighed as she hugged her knees and felt like all hope was lost.

 **'Emergency alarm activated.'** the computer reported.

"Location?" Gantu prompted.

 **'Detention cell two.'** the computer replied.

"Oh, not again..." Gantu grumbled as he left the room.

"Again?" Drell asked.

* * *

Gantu then came and saw the pudgy alien experiment on the phone. "625, what's the emergency?!"

"I need to know our coordinates," 625 smirked. "I just got us a deal on a bunch of bologna."

This only caused Gantu to groan out of annoyance.

* * *

"The suspense is killing me." Dr. Hamsterviel smirked as he used a ray to cut Stitch and Atticus like a Bond villain to expect him to die and not get away from this.

And where to his surprise the ray wasn't cutting through Atticus, but was about to make it's way to Stitch. Atticus only smirked, but he did look worried for Stitch since it seemed likely he was going to die from this.

"Cousin..." Sparky's voice was heard as he decided to help Stitch out of this mess.

Atticus was happy as he heard Sparky's voice. "Come on, Sparky, get us out of here!" he said to the yellow alien.

Sparky nodded and he then used his powers to stop the ray from cutting Stitch in half.

"Yeah!" Atticus cheered.

"Vhat's happening?!" Hamsterviel panicked.

"That would be Sparky's power happening, you rodent." Atticus smirked.

Soon enough, Stitch and Atticus were freed and they turned the tables on Hamsterviel and strapped him up after thanking Sparky for his help.

"I wasn't really going to cut you in half," Hamsterviel laughed nervously. "It was a joke. Ha! Didn't Jumba put a funny bone in you?"

"Where are Lilo, Cherry, and Drell?" Atticus glared at the alien rodent.

"Who?" Hamsterviel asked.

"The warlock, the Hawaiian girl and the older girl who looks mad at the world." Atticus snarled.

Stitch's ears twitched. "Lilo!"

Once Atticus heard Stitch say the Hawaiian girl's name, he decided to sense Lilo's, Cherry's, and Drell's energies.

"Atticus, we save others!" Stitch said to the boy.

"Come on, let's go then!" Atticus ran with Stitch and they left Hamsterviel in his own trap to teach him a lesson. "See ya, Gerbil Boy!"

" **HAMSTER!** " Hamsterviel scowled.

"I don't care!" Atticus replied back.

Stitch and Atticus followed their senses to find Cherry, Lilo, and Drell and saw a teleportation pod about to send something away as it counted down the seconds.

* * *

Stitch came up to it, but he was too late, whatever was inside of it had teleported off the ship. "Lilo!" he frowned in defeat.

"Stitch?" Lilo's voice called to show she and the others were in a different glass chamber. "We're in this one!"

"Whew, that was close." Atticus sighed.

Stitch groaned and felt messed up, but then went to deactivate the chamber with Atticus.

"Can I do this the fast way?" Atticus asked.

Stitch then allowed Atticus as they had ten seconds left. Atticus spit in his hands and rubbed them together and instantly lifted the glass, stopping the countdown and freeing Cherry, Lilo, and Drell.

"I knew you two could free us." Drell smiled.

Cherry hugged Atticus without another word. Atticus was a bit surprised by this but decided to hug her back.

Cherry appeared to have tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, when we get back to Earth; we'll find a way to tell Mo to keep it down with the teasing." Atticus said.

"Which should be easy for you." Lilo said since Atticus and Mo were an item.

"Let's beat it!" Drell told the others.

"I'll take care of this big guy." Atticus said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Ooh, I wanna help! I wanna help!" Drell grinned.

"Bye!" Cherry zipped off.

Drell soon stopped her from leaving so she could see Gantu be defeated.

"Drell!" Cherry yelped.

"Come on, watch me sock this guy..." Drell grinned as he held her in his hand. "Think of it as my present for you to not get tortured by yours truly."

"Why not just let Atticus handle Stupid Head?" Stitch asked in Alien language.

"Come on, Atticus, let's get this Big Dummy." Drell said.

"It's like a father and son activity." Atticus agreed.

Drell looked touched by that statement. "Exactly."

"Alright then." Atticus said.

* * *

Gantu laughed before he grabbed Drell thinking he was a weakling.

Drell then grabbed Gantu back with a smirk. "Hi, you going my way, Moby?"

"Throw him my way!" Atticus smiled.

Drell laughed. "I'm gonna make Shamu out of you."

"What kind of Earthling are you?!" Gantu glared.

"I'm no ordinary earthling, I'm a warlock!" Drell grinned darkly.

Drell soon got out of Gantu's grip and went to one of his feet and lifted him up and tossed him to Atticus.

Atticus laughed as he grabbed Gantu, he nearly stumbled back, but kept standing. "Keep away from Gantu~" he then called in a singsong tone.

"Now, now, let's reasonable." Gantu laughed nervously.

Atticus then threw Gantu back over to Drell.

Drell then caught him. "Ooh, I think I'm gonna love playing with you, I might even have a whale of a time!"

"Just please don't throw me at my ship!" Gantu begged.

"Hmm, what do you think, Drell?" Atticus smirked.

"I think you should do the honors, Atticus." Drell smirked back.

"Thanks, Drell." Atticus smirked back.

"No problem, son-Atticus, Atticus, no problem, Atticus!" Drell replied. He soon handed Gantu to Atticus.

"Wah!" Gantu yelped.

"Hiiii..." Atticus smirked to the whale-like alien.

"Now, now, let's just take it easy." Gantu smiled nervously.

"Hmm... What to do with you?" Atticus pondered.

"As long as I'm not trapped with that miserable Experiment 625..." Gantu groaned.

"Perfect." Atticus smirked.

"Uh-oh..." Gantu feared the worst.

Drell then helped Lilo, Stitch, and Cherry out.

"Guys, what about you?" Cherry asked, worried about the warlock and her best friend.

"Just GO!" Drell tried to push her away.

"No, I won't leave!" Cherry grunted and struggled.

"We have magic on our side." Drell said.

"Drell..." Cherry frowned.

"MOVE!" Drell pushed her out for her own safety.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped.

"Go, you need to live, make it a good life!" Drell told her. "I know I push you around, but damn it, Cherry, I'm not gonna let you die!"

"Come on." Stitch said.

"Okay, what're we gonna do to finish off this krill bait?" Drell rubbed his hands together mischievously as Atticus was finishing off Gantu.

Atticus was now carrying Gantu with one hand while carrying 625 with the other to Gantu's ship.

"Hey, put me down!" Experiment 625 grunted and struggled.

"Trust me, you're going to see these two more into the future, but in the end, there'll be a big surprise." Drell hinted to Atticus.

"Thanks." Atticus said before placing the two roughly inside Gantu's ship.

Gantu and 625 yelled out and they were sent away. The two then crash landed back to Hawaii in a deserted location by a waterfall with no hopes of getting out. It was now getting dark in Hawaii and Lilo, Cherry, Stitch, Drell, and Atticus were now on their way back. And where they were going to be bringing back Hamsterviel for him to be taken away and for Sparky to be given a home of his own.


	12. Chapter 12

"Aloha, we're back!" Lilo called after landing.

"Lilo!" Pleakley smiled in relief.

"My genius experiment!" Jumba added in, also relieved.

"Another miracle." Cobra and Patrick commented.

"And look at who we brought back." Atticus smirked.

"These manacles are too tight, you miserable, oppressive do-gooders, you." Hamsterviel sneered.

"Dr. Hamsterwheel." the Grand Councilwoman came to him.

"Hamsterviel!" Hamsterviel glared at her, really annoyed with that.

"We catch bad guy," Stitch smiled. "You're welcome."

Atticus soon put tape on Hamsterviel's mouth so he would stop complaining. Hamsterviel muffled, though it was obvious to the others what he was saying.

"Place him in the high-security gerbil cage." the Grand Councilwoman commanded.

Two dinosaur cops then took Hamsterviel away to do as she said, though the others were sure this was not the last they would see or hear from the villainous rodent.

"Now, what are we going to do with you, Sparky?" Darla came up to Experiment 221 with Yuki, Teresa, and Elena.

"Let me see," Lilo diagnosed. "You like making big bunches of power, right?"

Sparky giggled and flew around briefly, then sat back down in front of her.

"But you keep blowing up things like light bulbs and spaceship consoles," Lilo then said. "You need something really big to play with, something that won't explode when you touch it."

"How about the lighthouse?" Atticus suggested.

"That's good, the beacon hasn't been lit for years." Patrick agreed.

Sparky seemed to like that idea, then sent himself up to the lighthouse to try it out.

* * *

"Smart idea, Atticus." Elena smiled.

"Very." Teresa and Yuki agreed.

"Yep, I knew this would work out just fine," Drell replied to that. "Grand Councilwoman, I know you want the planet evacuated and destroyed with the experiments running loose, but I have a proposal for you. I suggest you let the others help Lilo and Stitch find each and every one of the experiments and find one true place where it truly belongs."

"Very well, only if you and your brother his pet Patch and his girlfriend Mo help them." The Grand Councilwoman said.

"Free vacation!" Cherry cheered.

"And Cherry." the Grand Councilwoman then said.

"Darn..." Cherry hung her head.

"Would you rather be alone without Atticus around?" Drell asked her.

"No, I guess not..." Cherry replied.

"Then you shall be with them and where whoever you choose can be brought here as well." The Grand Councilwoman said.

Cherry shrugged about that. "Cool, I guess."

"But they're out there right now and they're all very bad, right?" Pleakley asked the Grand Councilwoman.

"Yes, is true, but once experiment is turned to good is completely useless for bad," Jumba said before whispering to Pleakley with a chuckle. "I'm still trying to fix for 627."

"Wait what?" Patch asked.

"Oh, nothing~" Jumba replied innocently.

"Hmm..." Patch firmly hummed to him in suspicion.

"I hereby designate you Undercover Intergalactic Experiment Retrievers." the Grand Councilwoman told Lilo and the others.

"Or the U.I.E.R. for short." Drell said.

"How are you guys gonna find 624-" Elena started to ask.

"623." Jumba corrected.

"Whatever! That many pods?" Elena then asked. "They're everywhere!"

"It'll be easy," Lilo smiled. "Like an Easter Egg hunt."

"Yeah, even after they're activated." Atticus said.

"It won't be easy to find them all before they get wet." Cherry warned Lilo and Stitch.

"We've faced worse." Patch said.

"That's true..." Cherry had to agree.

"Looks like you guys are gonna be staying in Hawaii for a while, but no worries, I'll make sure this goes okay at home," Drell said. "As far as your schoolteachers will be concerned, you're becoming exchange students out of the country."

"But what about the football team?" Atticus asked.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something to get all of this straightened out," Drell promised. "I'd hate to have anything go wrong for my favorite little buddy."

Skippy appeared to be behind a tree and looked rather sad and hurt by that, feeling like he had been betrayed.

"But what about Skippy?" Atticus asked.

"Eh, you know what I mean," Drell put his arm around Atticus. "You're like a son to me, Skippy is like the little brother I never wanted, but proud of every day to share my life with."

"That's a relief." Atticus smiled.

Drell then ruffled up his hair. Skippy then randomly showed up with a cake.

"Skippy, what're you doing here?" Drell asked.

Skippy looked down to the cake, then lifted it up to him with a smile.

"I think that cake is for you." Patch said.

"Aww..." Drell smiled.

Skippy smiled back, then lifted the cake and smushed it into Drell's face with a grin.

"SKIPPY!" Drell glared.'

Skippy smiled brighter like he had enjoyed Drell's anger.

"Well you're right, he is like a little brother you never wanted, but proud of every day to share your life with." Atticus smiled.

Drell then removed the cake and smirked darkly. Skippy then giggled and ran as Drell chased him.

" **COME BACK HERE, YOU PIXIE BRAIN!** ' Drell chased after him.

"They are even acting like brothers." Mo giggled.

Drell then pushed Skippy into the water and laughed.

* * *

"Come on, Darla," Lilo said to her friend. "We've got 624 cousins to find."

"623." Stitch corrected with a smile.

"Whatever..." Lilo smiled.

"Do you think they can do it?" Pleakley asked Jumba.

"Little girl and friends are being persistent..." Jumba replied reassuringly.

"Hey," Pleakley smiled as he had an idea. "Maybe the Grand Councilwoman will take us home with her."

However, before anything else could be said or done, the Grand Councilwoman's ship took off and was returning back to outer space, leaving the two behind like last time.

"I'll go get the wig..." Pleakley sighed in defeat.

"You should have seen that coming." Patrick said.

Pleakley sighed in defeat.

Drell sighed as he held his arm. "What am I gonna do about Hilda?"

"Why not ask her yourself?" Captain Planets voice asked.

Drell gulped nervously, as the others went off, he then teleported himself to the Spellman's doorstep and rang the doorbell.


	13. Chapter 13

Zelda answered the door. "Oh, what a surprise!"

"Hilda home?" Drell smiled nervously. "Oh, I don't see her, well, okay, BYE!"

"Yes, she's home." Zelda said.

"Oh, well, I'll stop by a little later..." Drell said.

"Who's at the door, Zelly?" Hilda called out.

"Your husband." Zelda smirked.

Drell's eyes widened and he looked like he wanted to strangle Zelda for that.

"Let him in." Hilda said.

Zelda then allowed Drell to come inside.

Drell gulped, he magicked up a bouquet of flowers and nervously came to Hilda. "Can we talk?"

"I dunno, can we?!" Hilda firmly folded her arms at him.

Drell sighed before he took a deep breath before going inside to speak from the heart. Hilda then reached out her fingertips, about to use her magic to punish him.

"I'm so sorry." Drell cried.

Hilda folded her arms.

Drell was crying very seriously and held her feet. "Hilda, I'm sorry, this isn't my fault, it's the rules, I swear! I don't wanna do anything to hurt you or your family!"

Hilda's eyes soon started to soften. Drell cried miserably.

Hilda took one of his tears. "You're really crying..."

"Of course I am!" Drell bawled.

Hilda started to comfort her husband. Drell cried as Hilda then helped him up.

"Oh, Drell, I'm so sorry..." Hilda cooed. "Come on, let me make you some hot chocolate."

"That would be nice." Drell sighed.

Hilda then made hot chocolate for Drell.

Sabrina came through the door and let out a startled shriek.

"Hello, Sabrina.' Drell smirked to his step-niece.

"Can't you ever warn us?!" Sabrina glared.

"This is much more fun." Drell smirked to her.

Hilda then handed him his cup of hot chocolate. "Be nice to your Uncle Drell, Sabrina, he's having a stressful night."

'So am I right now..." Sabrina said through her teeth.

"Just be nice." Hilda said.

"Yes, Aunt Hilda..." Sabrina sighed.

Drell sipped his hot chocolate.

"Is this about my mom?" Sabrina then asked the warlock.

"Yes, I'm afraid it concerns your whole family's fate." Drell replied.

"Oh, well, thanks for the warning." Sabrina said.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sabrina." Drell said.

"Miss me? What do you mean?" Sabrina replied.

"If your mother fails the test, your father will be imprisoned for 500 years, your mother will never see you again, who knows what they'll wanna do to a half-witch?" Drell replied.

"Drell!" Hilda glared.

"I'm just being honest!" Drell defended.

"Be a little more nice." Hilda said.

"I am nice..." Drell leaned against her stomach and nuzzled.

"I have faith in my mom." Sabrina said.

"I don't,..." Drell mumbled.

Hilda then hit the back of his head.

"OW!" Drell winced.

"What did I just say?" Hilda glared.

"Look here, Hilda Spellman!" Drell stood up, standing right over her with a firm glare.

Hilda soon glared back at him.

Drell put his hands up slightly nervous.

"Drell, I just took you back..." Hilda walked up to him which made him walk backward nervously. "I can reject you again REAL fast!"

"Please do it!" Sabrina smiled.

"Maybe I should..." Hilda huffed.

"Hilda, I'm sorry, I'm really trying..." Drell fell to his knees and put his hands together in a begging position.

This soon made Hilda sigh.

"Drell...?" Hilda said. "Go home..."

"Yeah!" Sabrina told him.

"Sabrina, please..." Hilda put her hand on her niece's shoulder.

Drell then frowned and he didn't even hesitate or stop to beg and just left the Victorian house.

* * *

"Did Drell just leave without saying a word?" Salem asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid he did..." Hilda slumped down in her chair and put her hands together to her face.

Sabrina was relieved that Drell was gone, but she had a twinge of guilt since her Aunt Hilda was unhappy.

"See what you did?" Salem asked Sabrina.

"What did I do?" Sabrina tried to sound innocent.

"You wanted him to leave!" Salem glared.

"Well, so do you!" Sabrina glared back.

"Both of you just leave me alone!" Hilda grew emotional and covered her eyes as she cried and ran off into her bedroom in total misery.

"Now look what you've done!" Salem glared at Sabrina.

"Me!?" Sabrina glared back.


	14. Chapter 14

Drell came back to Hawaii and felt even worse than before. "Cherry, I'm very emotional and unhappy..."

Cherry sighed and held out herself to him, allowing him to harm her in any way he wanted. Drell simply walked past her. Cherry frowned and stood in front of him. Drell then walked around her and kept walking off.

"Man, he's really depressed..." Cherry said.

"Which direction is he headed to?" Patrick asked.

Drell was standing over a pier as he looked down to the deep part of the ocean.

"Oh, my gosh!" Darla gasped. "He's going to drown himself!"

" **HILDA!** " Atticus screamed.

"Ow!" Cherry flinched from the sudden scream.

Hilda soon appeared as she was sad over what happened at the house.

"Drell, don't do this, you have so much to live for!" Cherry called out, even she was worried about the warlock.

Drell had tears in his eyes as he looked to the deep dark emptiness at the bottom of the ocean.

"You have to stop him, Hilda." Patrick said.

"I'm too upset over what happened in the house..." Hilda said.

* * *

Skippy was dressed in black and had a hanky as he cried as it looked like Drell was going to kill himself. Sabrina and Salem both soon appeared.

"Drell, please don't!" Patrick begged.

Drell then stuck his hand in the water and shivered. "Perfect..." he muttered as he then turned around and was going to plummet himself backwards into the water.

"DRELL, STOP!" Sabrina and Salem called out.

Drell sighed as he was going. Skippy ran over to Drell and took out his wand and used a powerful energy blast to keep Drell from drowning himself, but it was not that easy due to how much bigger Drell was compared to him.

"We gotta stop him from drowning." Salem said.

Skippy sniffled, looking rather sad as Drell was going to throw his life away.

"Drell!" Hilda called.

Drell turned his head then to see the witch woman. "Hilda..."

Skippy soon sighed out of relief as Hilda just made it in time.

"Drelly..." Hilda came to him with tears in her violet eyes. "You're going to drown yourself just because of me?"

"I'm sorry, Hilda, but that fight ripped my heart out of my chest and shredded it..." Drell's voice cracked out of depression. "If I can't have you, then I don't deserve to live. Not to mention your family doesn't really like me very much, especially your own niece."

Sabrina looked even more guilty by that statement.

 _'Salem's right, this is my fault.'_ Sabrina thought to herself with a frown.

"Drell...' Hilda reached for the warlock.

"I don't belong anywhere..." Drell turned himself around, then took a deep breath as he thought long and hard about his life, then plummeted himself into the water.

"DRELL!" Hilda shrieked.

Cherry then did something no one expected, she ran across the sand and jumped into the water, her legs glowing and becoming a mermaid tail fin and she started to swim after the warlock.

"Is Cherry doing what I think she's doing?" Patch asked.

"Cherry is saving Drell...?" Atticus was shocked.

* * *

"Drell? Drell!" Cherry called as she looked around the dark waters for the warlock, then saw Pudge swim by with a peanut butter sandwich in his mouth, eating it. "Uh, excuse me? Have you seen a big guy with long flowing dark brown hair with glasses and blue-gray eyes?"

The fish nodded before pointing down.

"Thanks..." Cherry nodded in thanks and swam down to the sand.

Drell was not moving or breathing as he was down to the lower surface of the ocean.

* * *

Cherry then swam back up and gasped for air slightly to get the water out. "Atticus, come in here, Drell's at the bottom!"

Atticus nodded before he ran off and dove into the water as his legs glowed and changed into his tail fin and where he was now going to save Drell at the bottom of the ocean floor.

Cherry then went back down underwater to show Atticus where Drell was. Atticus began to follow Cherry so she could lead the way. There appeared to be a shark roaming the waters and sniffed Drell's body as it lay perfectly still at the bottom of the ocean.

"Get away from him!" Atticus told the shark.

The shark snarled and roared in Cherry and Atticus's faces. Cherry roared even louder in a rather aggressive way which showed razor sharp fangs in her mouth. The shark then seemed to whimper and swam away out of fear. Atticus looked impressed by that and soon swam down to Drell and lifted him up and brought him up to the surface. Cherry then swam up with him.

* * *

Atticus carried Drell in his arms, then his legs returned as he walked across land while dripping wet slightly and gently put Drell on the sand. "He needs mouth-to-mouth."

"NOT IT!" Everybody except for Hilda suddenly shouted.

Atticus soon placed Drell on the sand as far from the ocean as possible.

Hilda came over top of Drell. "Oh, Drell, I'm so sorry..." She soon did mouth-to-mouth to the strong warlock.

Cherry winced and stuck her tongue out.

Eventually, Drell coughed up some salt water and wearily looked up. "Hilda...?"

"Oh, Drell!" Hilda smiled as she hugged him.

"What happened?" Drell asked.

"You almost drowned..." Cherry knelt beside him. "I-I saved you with Atticus."

"It's true; she even scared off a shark." Atticus said.

"Cherry scared of a shark?" Drell laughed. "That's a good one."

"I did!" Cherry glared. "Stop laughing at me!"

"No really, she really did scare off a shark." Atticus said.

"Uh-huh, sure..." Drell roughly patted Cherry on the head. "You saved my life!"

Cherry shuddered at the touch.

"Uh, guys, maybe we should leave Drell and Hilda alone." Salem suggested.

"Yeah, let's." Sabrina agreed.

The others got out of the way.

"I saved your life, you big jerk!" Cherry glared at Drell.

"That's nice..." Drell shoved her down as he came into Hilda's arms.

"Well, at least he's back to his old self." Cherry shrugged before going after the others.

Drell and Hilda then smiled to each other as they held their hands by the beautiful moonlight evening of Hawaii.

"I'm so excited, I'm gonna catch experiments with Lilo and Stitch!" Darla cheered, then looked thoughtful. "I wonder what that'll be like?"

"An adventure." Atticus smiled.

Darla smiled back and was eager to stay in Hawaii a little longer just to help Lilo and Stitch capture the remaining experiments and help reform them.

The End


End file.
